


Melting of Snow

by jellyjeilly



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kinda Plotless tapi sebenernya ada plotnya, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/pseuds/jellyjeilly
Summary: Byungchan dan seribu satu sifatnya yang akhirnya melelehkan hati sedingin es milik Seungsik
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags for chapter 1 : nipple play, blowjob, fingering, humping, semi public make out.
> 
> Tulisan ini sudah pernah diunggah sebelumnya di akun twitter @jeilly2385

“Sik, pulang, Sik. Udah jam 5.”

Seungsik menggeser kursornya, mencari pilihan simpan pada kolom _file_ , menekannya dan kemudian menutup aplikasi pengolah kata di komputernya. Seungsik lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, meregangkan otot-otot lengannya yang kaku sebelum menjawab, “iya.”

“Hari Jum'at loh ini. Mana _golden week_ , soalnya Senin masih tanggal merah,” sahut Chan sambil membereskan isi tasnya, “pacaran kek apa kemana gitu. Muka lu sumpek banget gue liat-liat.”

“Gimana kaga sumpek anjir, ini dokumen ada lima, minta cepet semua. Mending kalo dokumen normal-normal aja, lah itu gue disuruh nerjemahin _manual book_ pengoperasian mesin. Gue dari tadi bolak balik nanyain Mas Adit, takut ada istilah yang salah.”

“Ya makanya, ketemu pacar sono. Gue liat-liat lu kalo habis ketemu pacar jadi beda gitu. Kayak disuruh ngedorong tronton pake tangan kosong juga lu mau-mau aja.”

“Lebay.”

“Lah beneran anjir,” kata Chan sambil menggendong tasnya, “lu mungkin ga ngerasa, tapi gue, yang temenan sama lu dari jaman keringet lu bau bawang sampe satu kantor meski kita beda jurusan, ngerasa lu beda banget semenjak pacaran sama Byungchan. Aura lu jadi lebih lembut, padahal lu yang dulu serem banget sampe ga ada yang mau temenan saking galaknya.”

Seungsik memutar matanya dan bangkit dari kursi dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Chan hanya tergelak melihat Seungsik yang sepertinya salah tingkah hanya karena nama kekasihnya disebut. Sebegitu magisnya efek Byungchan pada Seungsik, sehingga bisa meruntuhkan sisi keras Seungsik yang selalu diperlihatkannya ke semua orang.

“Cepet pulang, mandi yang bener, trus cukuran. Yang di bawah jangan lupa dicukur, barangkali lu mau olahraga kasur.”

Seungsik mengumpat dengan suara yang cukup keras lalu melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Chan yang memasang tampang serius begitu senyum khas di wajahnya hilang.

“Kalo lo bukan temen gue dari orok, udah abis kayanya lo di tangan gue. Gue gak sama kaya bangsat-bangsat yang ngejar Byungchan cuman karena penasaran pengen nyicipin Byungchan. Gue beneran sayang sama dia.”

“Sik,” kata Chan, “dua tahun pacaran ditambah setahun pendekatan, harusnya udah cukup buat Byungchan menilai tulusnya elu. Dan menurut gue, urusan ranjang kaya gini, ga bisa lu putusin sepihak. Obrolin. Lu gak bakal tau kalo misalnya Byungchan juga pengen.”

Seungsik menarik ritsleting tasnya dengan kasar lalu kemudian berkata, “ya. Makasih sarannya meski gue ga butuh-butuh banget.”

Chan mengangkat bahu. Ya, salahnya juga sih karena telah mengungkit urusan ranjang antara Seungsik dan Byungchan. Kawannya itu selalu menomorsatukan Byungchan sampai terkadang lupa soal bahwa sebuah hubungan perlu didasari akan sebuah keterbukaan. Sebuah bom waktu, pikir Chan, bila Seungsik terus menutup mata bahwa Byungchan juga ingin.

“Sori ya Sik.”

“Ya, gapapa,” jawab Seungsik singkat, saat keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju lobi untuk absen pulang, “lo ga sepenuhnya salah juga.”

Bohong jika Seungsik tidak memikirkan kata-kata Chan. Selama perjalanan pulang dari kantor menuju flatnya, kata-kata Chan terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya soal Byungchan yang mungkin juga ingin. Seungsik sudah menahan diri sebaik mungkin selama dua tahun berpacaran dengan Byungchan, berpura-pura buta dan tuli bahwa selama ini Byungchan telah memberinya kode. Tapi memang belum saatnya dia meruntuhkan dinding terakhir pertahanannya. Dia perlu waktu, Byungchan juga butuh waktu. Namun, entah apa yang akhirnya Seungsik pikirkan sampai-sampai tanpa sadar dia melakukan saran Chan untuk mencukur bulu-bulu di sekitar kemaluannya.

***

Seungsik dan Byungchan pertama kali bertemu melalui acara diskusi sebuah klub buku di ibukota. Seungsik adalah anggota klub yang cukup disegani oleh anggota lain, dikarenakan oleh banyaknya buku yang dilalap Seungsik dalam satu periode, tidak terbatas oleh genre apapun. Seungsik juga rajin mengunggah resensi dari buku-buku yang dia baca, juga sesekali mengisi acara terkait literasi sebagai narasumber ataupun sekedar moderator biasa. Termasuk acara diskusi hari itu dimana Seungsik ditunjuk sebagai moderator. Seungsik cukup senang karena menyadari bahwa peserta diskusinya sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya, dan mungkin disebabkan oleh kehadiran salah satu penulis fiksi terkenal pada acara diskusi hari itu. Pasalnya, cukup banyak wajah-wajah yang tidak familiar hadir di acara diskusi klub dan Seungsik bisa langsung mengenali wajah-wajah tersebut sebagai anggota klub buku yang jarang muncul pada acara diskusi selain diskusi mengenai romansa fiksi.

Segmen diskusi romansa fiksi diakhiri dengan tepukan apresiasi disana-sini dan Seungsik sama sekali tidak heran jika sebagian besar peserta diskusi langsung membubarkan diri karena topik diskusi yang akan dibawakan pada segmen berikutnya dianggap membosankan oleh sebagian besar peserta yang memang menggemari cerita romansa. Mata Seungsik berhenti pada sosok pria mengenakan setelan kasual, masih setia duduk di kursinya menunggu segmen kedua, padahal jika Seungsik tak salah ingat, pria itu merupakah salah satu anggota yang menggilai romansa fiksi. Meski dilanda keheranan, Seungsik sedikit menyelipkan kekagumannya karena pria itu mau mencoba keluar dari zona nyamannya dan menambah bacaan di luar preferensi awalnya.

Sampai akhir acara, Seungsik tak berhenti dibuat kagum karena lelaki itu sama sekali tak melepaskan mata dari Seungsik dan narasumber di depan. Lelaki itu sesekali mengajukan pertanyaan ataupun mengangguk-angguk kepala penuh semangat saat akhirnya dia paham betul soal apa yang sedang dijabarkan oleh narasumber. Seungsik sedang meneguk air dari botol minumnya saat pria itu menghampiri Seungsik dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya, lengkap dengan lesung pipinya.

“Kak Seungsik?”, tanya lelaki itu, masih menyunggingkan senyum, “Gue Byungchan. Anggota klub juga. Mungkin lo ga kenal sama gue karena gue ga terlalu sering nimbrung di grup diskusi di LINE, tapi gue selalu seneng setiap kali lo jadi moderator tiap acara diskusi. Lo keren banget, beneran. Kayaknya hampir semua genre lo baca ya, soalnya lo beneran menguasai topik diskusi di luar kepala.”

“Hai juga, Byungchan,” kata Seungsik ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan guna berjabat tangan, “gue hafal muka lo tapi ga tau nama lo. Kemaren lo dateng ke event peluncuran buku Mbak Erika yang kemaren 'kan ya kalo gue ga salah?”, Byungchan mengangguk antusias, “makasih ya udah datang ke acara hari ini. Lo keren banget ngikutin diskusi sampe beres. Padahal setau gue, lo lebih demen sama genre romansa.”

“Kalo boleh cerita, sebenernya gue mulai tertarik sama genre lain, tapi gue bingung enaknya mulai darimana,” kata Byungchan ragu-ragu. Dia merogoh saku jaket denim yang dia kenakan dan menarik gawai dari sakunya. Dia menyodorkan gawai tersebut ke arah Seungsik yang keheranan dan berkata, “kalo lo ga keberatan, boleh gue minta kontak lo buat tanya-tanya? Dan barangkali lo bisa kasih rekomendasi buat gue mulai baca genre lain?”

Seungsik tertawa. Byungchan juga tertawa gugup karenanya. Langkah sembrono mungkin bagi Byungchan, tapi menurut Seungsik, pertanyaan Byungchan adalah sebuah keberanian yang tak mungkin dia bisa lakukan. Seungsik meraih gawai Byungchan dan mengetikkan nomornya pada gawai tersebut, “ _call me anytime_ , Byungchan. Gue gak keberatan kalo ditanyain sama lo.”

Obrolan mereka diakhiri oleh Byungchan yang terburu-buru untuk pulang karena mengejar jadwal bus menuju kosnya yang hanya lewat satu jam sekali. Seungsik sama sekali tidak mengira Byungchan akan menghubunginya secepat itu, saat kakinya baru saja menginjakkan kaki di foyer. Gawainya bergetar menandakan satu pesan masuk. Seungsik merogoh sakunya dan menarik keluar gawainya. Dia tersenyum saat membaca isi pesannya.

_Hai, Kak. Ini Byungchan. Kalo misalnya gue minta tolong buat ditemenin cari buku minggu depan, lo bisa?_

*

Lika-liku perjalanan cintanya dengan Byungchan dimulai dengan Seungsik yang membangun dinding yang sangat tebal, berharap itu dapat melindunginya dari harap yang tak tahu tempat. Sebuah kebiasaan saat Seungsik berkenalan dengan orang baru. Byungchan hadir dengan perlahan, membawa nampan kosong bertuliskan ekspektasi padanya. Byungchan meruntuhkan dinding itu tanpa mendobrak, mengetuk terang-terangan supaya Seungsik mau meruntuhkan tembok itu sendiri dan membiarkan Byungchan masuk ke dalamnya.

Pertemuan mereka di toko buku satu minggu sesudah acara diskusi, berakhir dengan dua buah buku bergenre _thriller_ pada _totebag_ yang Byungchan bawa, serta janji untuk kembali bertemu setelah Byungchan selesai membaca dua buku tersebut.

Janji untuk saling bertemu nampaknya dengan mudah dapat ditepati, disusul dengan munculnya ajakan-ajakan berikutnya untuk mencari buku di toko buku besar yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan, dan di toko buku bekas langganan Seungsik biasa mencari buku-buku terbitan lama. Ajakan itu kemudian berubah lagi bentuknya menjadi ajakan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dengan membaca buku di kafe buku, atau sekedar mengobrol ringan seputar buku di kafe langganan Byungchan.

“Kak Seungsik suka nonton di bioskop ga sih?“, tanya Byungchan tiba-tiba, setelah mereka kehabisan obrolan sehabis membahas soal serbuan buku-buku mengenai _sci-fi_ di bagian _new release_ di salah satu sudut toko buku favorit mereka berdua. Seungsik sedang mengaduk-aduk gelas berisi jus stroberinya dengan tatapan kosong saat Byungchan bertanya.

“Suka suka aja sih, Chan, kenapa?”

“Mau nemenin aku nonton ga? Aku baca-baca dari akun sosmed penggemar film sih, katanya diangkat dari novel gitu, cuman aku ga begitu kenal novel mana yang dimaksud,” Byungchan terlihat lesu sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, “di grup kan juga suka dibahas tuh, kalo ada film yang diangkat dari novel, pasti nanti jadi ada tiga kubu. Ada kubu yang lebih seneng sama versi bukunya, ada kubu yang lebih seneng sama versi filmnya, trus yang terakhir kubu yang oke oke aja sama dua-duanya meskipun di film gak mengikuti apa yang ditulis di bukunya seratus persen.”

“Aku sih di kubu yang ketiga, kalo kamu tanya aku. _Experience_ nya jelas gabisa dibandingin _apple to apple_ buatku, jadi sah-sah aja kalo ada perbedaan antara buku dan film, selama gak melenceng jauh lho, ya,” raut wajah Byungchan kembali ceria saat mendengar jawaban Seungsik, “aku juga gak keberatan kalo misalnya nemenin kamu nonton Sabtu depan.”

Byungchan tersenyum. Manis sekali sampai dada Seungsik turut sesak, mengembang menyenangkan karenanya. Bahkan sampai mereka bertemu di bioskop seminggu kemudian, dada Seungsik tak pernah tenang. Dadanya terus menerus bergemuruh saat sadar lengan mereka berhimpitan atau saat jari-jari mereka tak sengaja bertemu saat mengambil _popcorn_ yang diletakkan di antara kursi mereka, atau saat Byungchan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Seungsik, mengomentari satu adegan yang menurutnya terlihat dieksekusi berlebihan. Harusnya Seungsik merasa lega saat ruang studio kembali terang, menandakan gemuruh di dadanya bisa dengan segera menghilang, namun rupanya harapannya menguap dengan cepat, selayaknya aseton dibiarkan di udara terbuka.

“ _It was fun_ ,” kata Byungchan sambil memamerkan senyum, “ga keberatan kan kalo lain kali aku minta temenin nonton lagi?”

Seungsik mengangguk. Mana bisa dia mengatakan tidak pada senyum semanis itu.

*

Jika dulu Byungchanlah yang lebih sering mengajaknya duluan untuk pergi berdua, entah menemaninya membeli buku atau menonton film, sekarang Seungsik yang berinisiasi mengajaknya pergi keluar untuk sekedar mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Toh, Byungchan juga sama sekali tak keberatan menghabiskan waktu dengan sama-sama sibuk menghabiskan bacaan masing-masing, bersisian di sebelah Seungsik, di sebuah sudut kafe buku. Atau sesekali, Seungsik memberanikan diri mengajak Byungchan menonton film, jika dilihatnya ada film bagus yang sedang diputar di bioskop. Jika ditanya apakah itu bisa dihitung sebagai kencan atau tidak, Seungsik tidak tahu. Dia lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya mengalir, menunggu siapa duluan yang mau menepi dan memastikan arah menuju satu titik akhir.

“Kak,” bisik Byungchan, berbarengan dengan matinya lampu bioskop, “dingin gak sih?”

Seungsik buru-buru menoleh ke arah Byungchan yang sayangnya tak mengenakan baju tebal ataupun membawa jaket. Dirinya sendiri hanya mengenakan kaus tipis dibalut kemeja flanel yang sama-sama tipis pula. Tidak akan bisa membantu meredakan dingin yang dirasa Byungchan jika kemeja flanel itu dia berikan pada Byungchan. “Dingin banget emang?”

“Ga dingin banget sih, tapi lumayan.”

“Ga papa? Kuat ga?”

Byungchan terlihat kikuk namun memberanikan diri menjawab, “kalau tangannya aku pegang, boleh? Biar lupa sama dingin.”

Seungsik yakin bahwa wajah Byungchan merah padam saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Mungkin memang sengaja baru bertanya saat lampu studio sudah padam agar Seungsik tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Seungsik mendengus, kemudian tersenyum meski dia tak yakin Byungchan bisa melihat senyumnya. Dia hanya mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke arah Byungchan dan membiarkan jemari Byungchan mengisi celah-celah jemarinya. Sebut Seungsik berlebihan, tapi hangat dari tautan tangan mereka sepertinya mengalahkan dingin yang dirasa Byungchan.

*

Pada kencan-kencan mereka berikutnya, Seungsik sudah berani untuk menggenggam tangan Byungchan terlebih dahulu, sebelum lelaki itu memberinya kode dingin seperti kejadian di bioskop waktu itu. Bahkan Byungchan sesekali melabuhkan kepalanya di pundak Seungsik saat lelah akibat bersandar terlalu lama di kursi dalam menghabiskan bacaan. Kadang Seungsik bertanya-tanya dalam hati, perlukah sebuah status jika kedua belah pihak sudah saling menyayangi satu sama lain, saling mengetahui kode-kode kecil yang hanya bisa diartikan oleh mereka berdua. Byungchan bahkan sudah hafal dengan kebiasaannya membaca buku sebelum pergi tidur, sehingga Byungchan jarang menghubunginya apabila sudah menjelang waktu tidur Seungsik. Ataupun dengan kata suntuk yang selalu Seungsik lontarkan sebagai ajakan kencan dengan agenda hanya duduk bersisian di bioskop, dan bicara lewat hangat yang tersalur dari jemari yang saling bertautan. Selama nyaris setahun Seungsik mencoba membaca semua tindak tanduk Byungchan, kode-kode dan sikap manis Byungchan setiap mereka selesai kencan, mengantarkan Seungsik pada satu simpulan. Seungsik menyukai Byungchan, begitupun dengan Byungchan yang menyukai Seungsik (semoga dia tak salah mengartikan) dan dia ingin lelaki itu tahu soal bagaimana perasaannya atas Byungchan.

Kesempatannya datang saat Byungchan mengajaknya kencan menonton film romansa di jam paling pagi. Alasannya karena ingin makan siang bersama Seungsik sesudahnya, di restoran nasi padang favoritnya. Seungsik percaya-percaya saja, toh lebih enak karena studio jauh lebih kosong dan mereka bisa memilih tempat paling nyaman.

Byungchan terlihat gelisah, tak bisa berkonsentrasi selama nyaris setengah film. Sesekali dia meremas tangan Seungsik cukup kuat dan sesekali terdengar helaan napas yang cukup keras. Seungsik penasaran namun dia memilih diam, menunggu Byungchan untuk membuka diri dan mengatakan apapun isi kepalanya pada Seungsik.

“Kak,” panggil Byungchan pelan. Persetan dengan film yang sedang seru-serunya, pikir Seungsik, Byungchan yang kini gelisah, jauh lebih penting. “Kak, aku mau bilang terimakasih buat kesediaan kakak selama setahun ini...”

Oh. _Oh_. Seungsik paham kenapa Byungchan gelisah sekarang. Seungsik buru-buru menoleh, berusaha menghentikan Byungchan yang mau melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“Boleh aku dulu yang ngomong?”

Byungchan mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat kaget karena ucapannya disela dan ekspresi wajah yang ambigu karena ada sebuah harap menggantung di sini.

“Aku suka sama kamu, Byungchan. Udah lama. Dari waktu kita ke pasar buku bekas, nemenin aku nyari buku cetakan lama. Aku suka sama kamu yang ga pernah ngeluh kepanasan dan bau debu padahal di pasar buku pengapnya minta ampun. Aku suka kamu yang ga bete saat aku ajak makan gado-gado di pinggir jalan, gara-gara kita telat berangkat dan ga dapet nasi bebek yang antrinya kayak antrian halilintar di dufan pas puncak liburan. Aku suka kamu yang jidatnya kerut-kerut kalo disuruh milih mau beli buku yang mana ketika uangmu cuman cukup buat beli satu buku diantara dua pilihan. Aku suka kamu yang diam-diam curi pandang sama aku tiap kali aku terlalu serius baca buku saat sama kamu. Selama setahun aku terus bertanya sama diriku sendiri kenapa aku bisa sebegininya sama kamu. Dibikin _excited_ tiap kali kamu ngajak jalan keluar. Dibikin seneng sampe perutku geli tiap aku nyampe rumah sehabis kita jalan. Ga ada jawaban lain selain aku suka kamu yang bisa aku pikirin. Byungchan, aku suka sama kamu. Mau ya jadi pacar aku?”

Ekspresi Byungchan yang tadinya ambigu pelan-pelan digantikan dengan dirinya yang tersenyum lebar sekali sampai gigi geraham implannya bisa dilihat Seungsik. Mukanya memerah dan genggaman tangannya diperkuat “Gimana bisa aku nolak pernyataan orang yang aku suka, coba? Ya. Ayo kita pacaran, kak.”

Seungsik tertawa kecil. Byungchan juga. Mereka saling mengadu pandang sampai kemudian pandangan Seungsik turun menuju bibir Byungchan. Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba mengartikan sinyal yang diberi Seungsik. Meski ragu, dia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Seungsik, sebagai kode, apa betul ini yang Seungsik mau. Seungsik juga memajukan tubuhnya ke depan, mendekati Byungchan yang juga makin memajukan badannya.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Seungsik mengecupnya lama sebelum melepaskan kecupannya, “ _I love you_ Byungchan.”

Byungchan tak menjawab. Dikecupnya bibir Seungsik sebelum akhirnya kecupan itu berubah menjadi kuluman singkat. Byungchan memundurkan tubuhnya dan berbisik, “ _I love you, too._ “

Seungsik memutuskan untuk mengecup bibir Byungchan sekali lagi. Pipi Byungchan dia tangkup, sementara Byungchan mengubah kecupan itu menjadi sebuah ciuman manis seiring dengan tangannya yang berlabuh di leher Seungsik. Ciuman itu terasa memabukkan sekaligus menyenangkan karena rasanya benar benar bahagia, telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat. Seungsik tak bisa merasa lebih bahagia karena di hari pertamanya mengarungi lautan kehidupan dengan Byungchan, dimulai dengan satu ciuman manis bibirnya

*

“Byungchan, eh?”

Seungsik memicingkan mata ke arah cermin, mencari sumber suara yang baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan padanya. Keran air di depannya ditutup dan Seungsik mengalihkan tangannya dari wastafel menuju tempat pengering tangan. Seungsik mengeraskan wajahnya saat tahu siapa yang bertanya padanya. Farrel. Seungsik pernah dengar desas-desus yang beredar mengenai Farrel, tapi Seungsik tak pernah mencari tahu kebenarannya karena menurut Seungsik, bukan urusannya. Namun, emosinya kini meletup saat nama Byungchan disebut.

“Gue pikir, lo ga ada bedanya sama tipe-tipe kutu buku lain yang asyik sama dunianya sendiri dan ga pernah punya pikiran untuk punya pasangan yang fisiknya menarik. Tapi eh, ternyata lo pacaran sama Byungchan,” katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala tak percaya, “ _his body is fucking beautiful. I swear. You're lucky that you have an access to touch it. I envy you_.“

Seungsik berjalan maju, mendekati Farrel, kemudian mencengkeram kerah bajunya kuat-kuat, “jangan samain gue, sama lo dan sirkel lo, yang selalu ngeliat orang berdasarkan fisik.”

Sebuah tinju dilayangkan Seungsik, menghantam pipi kiri Farrel, hingga pria itu tersungkur. Seungsik berjongkok di depan Farrel yang terkapar dan berkata, “jangan lo pikir anak-anak yang lain gatau soal kelakuan bejat lo di belakang kita. Lo pilih, mending lo keluar dari klub, ga pernah munculin batang hidung lo lagi dan ga berurusan lagi sama siapapun anak klub ato gue laporin semua kelakuan bejat lo ke keluarga lo. Dengan reputasi gue, gak susah buat gue untuk bikin mereka percaya sama omongan gue.”

Seungsik bangkit dan melayangkan tendangan ke perut Farrel hingga lelaki itu sekarang meringkuk kesakitan, “lo nyari perkara sama orang yang salah, Rel. Sekali lagi gue liat lo bawa-bawa Byungchan sebagai topik bacol, gue seret lo ke neraka paling dalam.”

Seungsik keluar dari toilet dengan langkah tergesa, kemudian menarik Byungchan yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan beberapa anggota klub buku.

“Sayang, pulang yuk?”, ajak Seungsik lembut sambil meremas pelan bahu Byungchan. Byungchan hanya mengangguk pelan dan berpamitan dengan cepat pada orang-orang di sekitarnya begitu menyadari raut wajah Seungsik.

Adapun dengan anggota klub buku yang tersisa di meja setelah kepulangan Seungsik dan Byungchan, kemudian menyadari bahwa Farrel keluar dari toilet dengan pipi yang membengkak dan tangan yang memeluk erat perutnya sendiri. Sesuatu pastilah telah terjadi di toilet dan di saat kemudian Farrel dan sirkelnya keluar dari klub, tak banyak anggota lain yang mencoba menggali alasan mereka lebih lanjut, terutama karena sebagian besar anggota memang sudah jengah dengan kelakuan Farrel dan sirkelnya.

*

Seungsik tahu, tak sedikit yang mencoba mendekati Byungchan hanya karena fisiknya yang nyaris sempurna dan memiliki niat terselubung supaya bisa mencicipi tubuhnya itu. Makanya Seungsik kelewat berhati-hati dalam memberikan kontak fisik dengan Byungchan selama berpacaran. Takut jika Byungchan merasa bahwa Seungsik menyukainya karena fisiknya saja, padahal Seungsik jatuh hati karena kepribadian Byungchan yang mampu membuat dinding tebalnya runtuh begitu saja.

Kontak fisik yang paling sering mereka lakukan hanyalah ciuman dengan berbagai tempo dan gaya, dan jika Seungsik agak dimakan nafsu, paling hanya sejauh menjilati leher dan telinga Byungchan dengan rakus dan meninggalkan jejak merah gelap yang baru hilang nyaris dua minggu kemudian. Kontrol diri Seungsik sedemikian bagusnya, bahkan saat Byungchan mabuk, dan menggesek-gesekkan kelamin mereka berdua sampai Byungchan orgasme, Seungsik tak tergoda sedikitpun dan memilih memuaskan hasratnya sendiri di kamar mandi.

Seungsik masih bisa mengingat setiap detil kejadian tersebut. Dimana Byungchan datang menginap sebagai agenda malam minggu rutin mereka. Biasanya Seungsik dan Byungchan menghabiskan akhir minggu dengan menamatkan satu serial saluran _streaming_ langganan Seungsik, di ruang tengah flat Seungsik, berpelukan hangat di atas sofa. Namun, waktu itu agendanya berubah karena Seungsik tiba-tiba diberikan mandat istimewa dari Erika, penulis fiksi romansa favorit Byungchan, untuk memberikan sedikit resensi mengenai novel barunya nanti. Seungsik terpaksa harus me _review_ novel sesegera mungkin, mengingat jadwal cetak sudah sangat mepet. Byungchan sama sekali tak keberatan dengan perubahan rencana tersebut, malah senang karena nantinya resensi dari Seungsik akan dicetak pada bagian belakang novel Erika. Byungchan menyuruh Seungsik untuk menyelesaikan bacaan di kamar, sementara Byungchan tetap pada rencana awal, menamatkan serial saluran _streaming_ di ruang tengah.

Untungnya Seungsik sudah menyelesaikan membaca novel dan menulis resensinya tepat saat pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka. Byungchan berjalan sempoyongan setelah membuka pintu kamarnya dan kini berjalan sambil terisak menuju pangkuannya. Satu hal lagi yang disyukuri Seungsik adalah dirinya sudah duduk di atas ranjang, dengan punggung yang disenderkan pada kepala ranjang, sehingga saat Byungchan tiba-tiba menuntut ingin dipangku, Seungsik tak perlu takut terjengkang ke belakang.

“K-Kak...”, Byungchan mengisak pelan, tangannya dikalungkan pada leher Seungsik sementara kepalanya masih menunduk, enggan menatap Seungsik.

“Sayang? Kenapa, hei?”

Byungchan menggelengkan kepala, masih mengisak sementara tangan Seungsik mulai bergerak mengelus punggung Byungchan berharap isakannya berkurang, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Byungchan terlihat semakin gelisah setiap Seungsik menyentuhnya.

“J-jangㅡan dielus. Takut...”

Seungsik pelan-pelan mengambil tangannya dari punggung Byungchan dan memindahkannya pada pipi Byungchan. Kedua ibu jarinya mengelus pipi Byungchan lembut lalu jemari lainnya menangkup sempurna pipi Byungchan dan dengan perlahan mengangkat kepala Byungchan, supaya mata mereka bisa bertemu.

“Sayang, kenapa?”

Byungchan memejamkan matanya saat matanya dan mata Seungsik bersirobok. Air matanya dibiarkan mengalir sementara nafasnya mulai tersengal menahan sesuatu. Byungchan membenturkan keningnya dan kening Seungsik. Kemudian dengan perlahan, dia memajukan pinggulnya hingga penisnya yang masih diselubungi celana tidur bergesekan dengan penis Seungsik yang juga ditutupi celana piyama.

“Shhh,” Seungsik mengeluarkan desis pelan saat Byungchan mulai menggesek-gesekkan selangkangannya dengan ritme pelan, mencari nikmat. Saat Byungchan mengeluarkan desah, Seungsik tahu bahwa Byungchan tidak dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya karena bau alkohol menyergap keluar saat Byungchan mendesah.

Byungchan menaikkan ritmenya sedikit. Kali ini dia tak lagi menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Seungsik, melainkan memundurkan sedikit wajahnya, membuat Seungsik meneguk ludahnya dengan pelan. Wajah Byungchan yang dipenuhi nafsu membuat Seungsik paham bahwa Byungchan sedang ingin melepaskan hasrat dan alkohol memperburuk segalanya. Dibiarkannya Byungchan memperbanyak friksi sebanyak yang dia mau sampai akhirnya gesekan itu berhenti, diganti tangisan yang sepotong-sepotong. Keningnya ditempelkan kembali kening Seungsik. Sementara bibirnya sibuk mengisak.

“Kak....k-kak Seung-sikk. _Please_ … To-tolong kak. Please...”

Selama Byungchan sibuk mengisak, Seungsik hanya mengelus pinggang Byungchan pelan. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa dia tak bersalah, namun hati Seungsik ngilu mendengar Byungchan menangis seperti itu. Tangannya merambat naik dan dengan perlahan tangannya memindahkan kepala Byungchan menuju ceruk lehernya. Seungsik mencuri pandang menuju gundukan di selangkangan Byungchan. Gundukan itu terlihat lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan Seungsik bisa paham soal mengapa Byungchan menangis. Mungkin Byungchan sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk mencari friksi demi mengeluarkan cairan kental yang berkumpul di penisnya. Seungsik menguatkan niatnya. Dia hanya akan membantu hingga Byungchan mencapai orgasme dan tidak kesakitan lagi. Seungsik mengecup sisi kepala Byungchan dan berkata, “kakak bantuin ya?”, sebelum meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Byungchan dan mencengkeramnya dengan cukup kuat.

Kemudian dengan perlahan, pinggang Byungchan digerakkannya perlahan supaya gundukan di selangkangan Byungchan dan bertemu dengan gundukan pada selangkangannya. Seungsik memulai dengan ritme pelan, dan dengan perlahan ritmenya dinaikkan sampai Byungchan mulai mendesah keenakan.

“K-kak,” ritmenya semakin dinaikkan lagi oleh Seungsik dan Byungchan mencengkeram bahu kanan Seungsik.

“Kak-kh,” tangan Seungsik pegal bukan main, tapi Byungchan belum juga menemui nikmat. Bibirnya digigit erat-erat seraya mengatur napas, supaya ritmenya tidak menurun sama sekali.

“M-mau keluar,” gumam Byungchan terbata dan membuat Seungsik semakin menguatkan cengkeramannya pada pinggang Byungchan, hingga pria di pangkuannya sedikit mengejang kesakitan. Ritmenya dinaikkan lagi hingga tangannya kebas dan baru berhenti saat cengkeraman Byungchan di bahunya melonggar serta lembap yang terasa di selangkangan Byungchan.

Isak tangis kembali memecah hening kala orgasme menjemput Byungchan dan membuat hati Seungsik mencelos. Mungkinkah dia salah membaca sinyal yang diberikan Byungchan saat kekasihnya itu berhenti mencari nikmat? Buru-buru didekapnya sang kekasih seerat mungkin. Punggungnya dielus tanpa henti sementara bibirnya mengecup kepala Byungchan dan mengucap maaf berkali-kali.

“Maaf, ya sayang. Maaf. Kakak janji ga akan gitu lagi, maaf.”

Byungchan menjemput mimpi tak lama kemudian, dibantu oleh nikmat pasca orgasme juga usapan lembut Seungsik di punggungnya. Seungsik menunggu hingga Byungchan benar-benar terlelap, sebelum merebahkan badan Byungchan dengan perlahan ke atas ranjang. Seungsik kemudian bangkit dari ranjang, menyiapkan handuk dan baskom kecil berisi air hangat untuk membersihkan badan Byungchan yang berkeringat, juga selangkangan Byungchan yang terbalur cairan kental. Dibersihkannya setiap senti kulit Byungchan dengan telaten, termasuk kemaluan Byungchan yang kembali tertunduk lesu. Diusapnya kemaluan itu perlahan, mulai dari buah zakarnya hingga kepala penis, sebelum kemudian beralih ke bagian kaki Byungchan. Setelah selesai, Seungsik memakaikan piyama baru untuk Byungchan dan menyelimuti kekasihnya dengan selimut. Seungsik kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi, menuntaskan hasrat yang terbentuk akibat friksi yang tercipta dari kegiatan tadi.

Seungsik mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin setelah menjemput nikmat. Pertahanan dirinya perlu dipertebal, meski dia tak tergoda untuk menggagahi Byungchan saat kekasihnya tengah mabuk dan tertidur pulas. Kegagalannya karena mengartikan kode Byungchan tak boleh terulang.

***

Tangan Seungsik otomatis meraba-raba nakas meski matanya masih menutup rapat. Gawainya berdering berkali-kali, menandakan tingkat urgensi yang cukup tinggi dari si penelepon. Begitu gawainya dia genggam, matanya otomatis membuka dan mencari tombol hijau di layar.

“Ya?”

“Kak? Baru bangun deh mesti,” rengek seseorang di seberang sana, “aku udah mau berangkat loh ini.”

Kesadaran Seungsik sekarang sudah terkumpul sempurna. Matanya menoleh ke weker kecil di atas nakas dan mengerang cukup keras begitu tersadar jam berapa sekarang. Si penelepon hanya tertawa geli sebelum bertanya, “kemaren katanya gak lembur?”

“Emang engga,” katanya sambil merubah mode menjadi _loud speaker_ , “Keasyikan baca buku barunya mas Bram, tau-tau ditelpon kamu.”

“Kebiasaan. Nanti minusnya nambah aku gamau nganter cek ke poli mata ya,”

“Kok gitu?” goda Seungsik sambil merapikan kasurnya dan melipat selimut sebisanya dan beranjak menuju dapur

“Biarin. Dikasih tau ga nurut,” omelnya lagi. Ah, Seungsik jadi tersenyum sendiri karena membayangkan kekasihnya sedang cemberut sambil berjalan ke halte bus. Dia membuka lemari di dapurnya, memilih sekotak granola untuk dijadikan sarapan, “udah sarapan, sayang?”

“Udah~ aku bikin _french toast_ tadi,” kata Byungchan, “ah, busnya dateng. Mandinya santai aja ya, aku buka _maps_ tadi jalanan agak macet. Tempat biasa ya. _Love you_ , kak!”

“ _Love you too sayang, take care!_ ”, Seungsik mengulum senyum dan menuang granolanya ke mangkuk dengan penuh semangat. Hari ini pastilah menyenangkan.

*

Byungchan tiba lebih dulu di kafe es krim favoritnya sementara Seungsik masih menyeberangi perempatan besar saat pesan dari Byungchan masuk. Seungsik menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek penampilannya sebelum mendorong pintu kafe untuk masuk. Bunyi gemerincing lonceng menyambutnya dan pelayan pria di depannya tersenyum melihatnya. “Lantai dua ya kak. Udah ditunggu sama pacarnya.”

Seungsik mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai balasan. Kakinya menaiki anak tangga dengan terburu-buru, tak sabar untuk menemui kekasihnya setelah lima hari berkutat dengan pekerjaan. Senyumnya mengembang saat sosok yang dirindukannya melambai ke arahnya dan Seungsik tak mau lagi membuang waktu. Dia berlari mendekat ke arah Byungchan.

“Hei,” Seungsik langsung memeluk Byungchan dengan erat kemudian mengecup pipinya sekilas, “maaf lama.”

“Gapapa. Baru nyampe kok akunya,” katanya sambil menjilati es krim dari _cone_ yang dipegangnya, “habis mam es krim, mau kemana nih?”

“Aku baru sampe lho, Sayang,” Seungsik protes sambil menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa, “makan es krim aja belum. Dipesenin apa nih aku?”

“Tebak!”, jawab Byungchan antusias sambil menarik gelas berisi es krim berwarna hijau pucat lebih dekat ke arahnya, “ga boleh nyicip, ga boleh ngebauin! Liat doang!”

“Susah dong, sayang.”

“Bodo,” kata Byungchan jahil, “ayo cepet tebak! Nanti aku kasih hadiah.”

“Hmm...pandan.”

“Gak.”

“Matcha.”

“Tetot.”

“Nyerah ah.”

“KOK NYERAH SIH!”

Seungsik tertawa. Mungkin pertama kalinya dia tertawa lepas setelah lima hari ke belakang dihabiskannya dengan menekuk muka. Melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sedang merengut kesal adalah satu hiburan tersendiri.

“Pistachio bukan?”

“Kok tau?”

“Tau aja. Aku kan cenayang.”

Byungchan memutar matanya, agak kesal karena Seungsik jahil padanya namun kesal itu menguap kala Seungsik mengukir senyum. Byungchan tahu lima hari ke belakang, _mood_ Seungsik kurang baik, sehingga dia mengusulkan untuk makan dua skup es krim sebelum memulai agenda malam mingguan rutin mereka, berharap _mood_ Seungsik sedikit membaik dan harapan Byungchan terkabul. Byungchan membalas senyum Seungsik dan menjilati es krimnya dalam diam. Seungsiknya tampan seperti biasa, mengenakan celana jins hitam dipadu kaus putih polos dengan kemeja flanel abu-abu. Tampak serasi dengan Byungchan yang mengenakan celana jeans biru muda dipadu kemeja putih yang kancingnya dibuka dua.

“Sini,” kata Seungsik sambil menggestur tangannya. Byungchan mendorong gelas es krim ke arah Seungsik, namun Seungsik menggeleng, “duduk sini, samping aku.”

Byungchan menurut. Dia bangkit dan kini keduanya duduk bersisian di sofa. Tangan kiri Seungsik meraih tangan kanan Byungchan mengajaknya bertautan, sementara keduanya makan es krim dalam diam. Sesekali, Seungsik mencuri pandang ke arah Byungchan yang fokus menjilati es krimnya supaya tidak leleh dan mengotori jinsnya.

“Cakep banget sih, pacar aku,” gumam Seungsik sebelum tiba-tiba mengecup pipi Byungchan karena tak kuasa menahan gemas.

“Diem,” kata Byungchan tajam. Ibukota sedang panas-panasnya, dan mereka duduk di lantai dua, di salah satu sudut terluar dekat balkon. Es krimnya akan cepat mencair bila tak dijilati terus menerus, dan Byungchan tak mau kencannya diganggu dengan kehadiran noda pada jins biru mudanya itu. Seungsik menurut. Dia mulai kembali menyendok es krim pistachionya ke dalam mulutnya dan sesekali ikut menggumamkan lirik lagu dari _playlist_ yang diputar kafe bila dia tahu liriknya.

Byungchan sedikit merasa tak enak akan diamnya Seungsik, dengan sengaja membiarkan bibirnya belepotan es krim sebelum kemudian mengecup tangan Seungsik yang masih bertautan dengan tangannya. Seungsik menoleh ke arahnya, mungkin sedikit mempertanyakan akan sikapnya. Tapi Seungsik tak kunjung bertanya. Malah tautan tangannya dan Byungchan, diangkat menjauhi meja hingga sejajar dengan tatapan keduanya, kemudian Seungsik menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dan mulai menjilati lelehan es krim yang sengaja ditempelkan Byungchan pada punggung tangannya.

Byungchan hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali melihat lidah Seungsik menjilati punggung tangannya sendiri. Badannya terasa panas, membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya lidah itu menari di atas kulitnya, meninggalkan jejak basah menyenangkan. Jarang, namun bukan berarti tak pernah. Lidah itu memang pernah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak basah di kulit lehernya, dan membayangkan lidah itu mampir kembali di kulit lehernya atau bagian lain tubuhnya, membuat Byungchan gelisah. Putingnya dirasa menegak di balik kemejanya. Oh, bisa-bisanya Byungchan terangsang hanya karena melihat Seungsik menjilati tangannya sendiri.

“Stroberi ya?”, tanya Seungsik tiba-tiba, membuyarkan imajinasi kotor Byungchan.

“Heh?”

“Es krim kamu. Rasa stroberi ya?” jelas Seungsik. Titik-titik di kepala Byungchan terhubung. Rupanya Seungsik menganggap kecupan penuh lelehan es krim di tangannya sebagai ajakan bermain tebak rasa. Byungchan mendengus namun setengahnya lega karena pikiran kotornya barusan tak terbaca Seungsik.

“Bukan.”

“Ada rasa stroberinya kok tadi, jangan bohong.”

“Yee gak percaya,” Byungchan meraup es krimnya lagi dengan bibir, dan berkata dengan bibir yang sedikit belepotan, “ayo, tebak lagi.”

Seungsik mendengus. Tautan tangannya dengan Byungchan dilepas. Tangan kirinya diletakkan di atas tengkuk Byungchan, mendorong kepala Byungchan mendekati kepalanya sendiri. Seungsik menjilati bibir Byungchan yang belepotan es krim sebelum kemudian mencium Byungchan. Awalnya hanya saling menempel, sampai Seungsik menjilati lagi bibir Byungchan. Byungchan membuka sedikit bilah bibirnya dan lidah Seungsik merangsek maju, merasai setiap sudut bagian dalam mulut Byungchan yang masih berlumuran es krim. Byungchan menahan kepala Seungsik saat pria itu mau melepaskan diri kala dirasa seluruh es krim itu telah habis di mulut Byungchan, entah ditelan Byungchan atau dijilati Seungsik. Byungchan mau Seungsik menciumnya sedalam dan semanis ini sedikit lebih lama.

Seungsik mengecup bibir Byungchan setelah memundurkan kepalanya, mengakhiri sesi icip-icip es krim dalam mulut Byungchan. Dia tersenyum melihat Byungchan yang sedikit kehabisan napas. Tangannya terulur maju mengelus kepala Byungchan, menunggu hingga kekasihnya kembali menemui komposurnya.

“Udah bisa nebak belum, es krim aku rasa apa?” kata Byungchan jahil, saat berhasil menemui komposurnya. Tangan Seungsik sudah berpindah dari kepala Byungchan menuju dagunya, digunakan Seungsik untuk melengkapkan gestur pura-pura berpikirnya

“Belum, tapi aku yakin sih ada rasa stroberinya,” kata Seungsik dengan tangan yang diletakkan di bawah dagu, “aku boleh nyicip lagi gak?”

“Oke, kesempatan terakhir nih. Ayo cepet tebak rasa apa!”, Byungchan kembali meraup es krim dengan bibirnya, dan meninggalkan lelehan es krim dengan sengaja di bibirnya lagi. Seungsik tertawa kecil sebelum kemudian mengecup bibir Byungchan berkali-kali hingga lelehan itu lenyap tak bersisa.

“Jadi, rasa apa?”

“Rasa bibir kamu,” jawab Seungsik sambil lalu dan Byungchan menghadiahinya tepukan keras di lengan Seungsik setelah sadar bahwa Seungsik menjahilinya. Seungsik tertawa setelahnya, dan berkata, “ _Mix Berries_ 'kan? Bener kan?”

Byungchan mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk. Dia asal aja mengatakan soal hadiah jika Seungsik dapat menebak dengan benar rasa es krimnya dan es krimnya sendiri. Bisa Byungchan tebak bahwa sebentar lagi kekasihnya itu menuntut hadiah. Benar saja, tangan Seungsik terulur, menuntut hadiah. Byungchan menggigit bibirnya sebentar sebelum sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Mumpung lantai dua hanya diisi mereka berdua, tak ada salahnya 'kan?

Byungchan memajukan badannya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Seungsik. Mereka berciuman lagi dengan lembut, dipimpin oleh Byungchan yang memulai kulumannya pada belah bibir atas Seungsik. Seungsik mengikuti permainan Byungchan dengan mengulum belah bibir bawah Byungchan dengan tempo yang sama. Ciuman mereka berakhir dengan Seungsik yang menjauhkan kepala dan memegang bibir bawah Byungchan dengan hati-hati.

“Gapapa, kak. Ga sakit kok,” bisik Byungchan seakan tahu kekhawatiran Seungsik, “sini. Hadiahnya baru diklaim satu. Satu lagi belum diklaim.”

Seungsik tersenyum lebar sekali sampai matanya menyipit. Dinyamankannya Byungchan dalam rengkuhannya sebelum kembali mencium Byungchan lagi. Kali ini, lebih dalam. Seungsik juga memelankan temponya, seolah lupa mereka masih ada di tempat umum. Tangannya sesekali mengusap lengan atas Byungchan, kala lidah mereka saling bertaut, dan mulai menghisap lidah satu sama lain perlahan. Rasanya nyaman, pikir Byungchan. Seungsik selalu bisa membuat Byungchan nikmat hanya dari satu ciuman yang dalam dan lambat. Sesekali mereka melayangkan senyum kepada masing-masing saat lidah mereka selesai bergumul, sebelum kembali berciuman lagi. Ciuman mereka berakhir saat Byungchan merasakan basah pada pahanya. Dia mendorong pelan bahu Seungsik dan terpekik kecil saat sadar es krim di tangan kirinya meleleh dan lelehannya menetes kemana-mana, termasuk ke atas pahanya yang dibalut celana jins biru muda.

“Kak!”

Bukannya meraih tisu di meja sebelah, Seungsik malah menarik tangan Byungchan yang masih menggenggam _cone_ menuju mulutnya untuk dijilati. Byungchan otomatis menahan napas saat lidah Seungsik menyapu punggung tangannya dan kemudian menjilati setiap celah antara jemarinya. Byungchan berusaha keras mendistraksi pikiran-pikiran kotornya saat lidah Seungsik dengan lihainya melenyapkan lelehan es krim dari tangannya, dengan mendengarkan lagu yang kini diputar melalui _speaker_. Byungchan rasanya mau mengumpat keras-keras saat sadar lagu Say So diputar. Lagu sialan, umpat Byungchan. Lagu itu jelas mengejeknya karena Seungsik tak pernah menyentuhnya selama mereka berpacaran, meski Byungchan rajin menebar kode halus. Byungchan lalu mendistraksi pikirannya dari lagu itu dan jilatan Seungsik di tangannya dengan meneguk ludahnya sendiri berkali-kali, seraya berdoa semoga penisnya tidak mengeras di balik jinsnya.

Seungsik melepaskan tangan Byungchan saat dirasanya sudah tak ada lelehan es krim pada tangan Byungchan. Badannya lalu beringsut ke meja sebelah, mencari tisu guna membersihkan lelehan es krim pada jins yang dikenakan Byungchan. Pelan-pelan tisu itu ditotol-totolkan pada area jins yang terkotori sebelum digosok perlahan. Sungguh, Seungsik tak sengaja, namun saat pandangannya naik dari paha menuju selangkangan Byungchan, dia tahu Byungchan sedang menahan hasrat. Gundukan di selangkangannya membesar persis seperti ingatannya saat sesi _make out_ nya waktu itu. Pandangannya naik lagi sampai ke dada Byungchan yang terekspos karena kekasihnya membuka dua kancing teratas. Seungsik menelan ludah sebelum kembali menaikkan pandangan menuju wajah Byungchan yang terlihat mengundang. Matanya sayu dan sedikit berair dengan bibir sedikit mengembang, kebanyakan dikulum dan membuka.

Mungkin pengaruhnya dari lagu sialan yang diputar beberapa kali tanpa jeda pada _speaker_ kafe atau mungkin baik Seungsik dan Byungchan merasa bahwa saatnya sudah tiba. Seungsik mendorong tubuhnya hingga Byungchan tersudut ke salah satu lengan sofa, dan menciumnya dengan tambahan sejumput nafsu, meskipun Byungchan masih merasa bagaimana Seungsik berusaha memperlakukannya selembut mungkin, kala lidah mereka bertautan dengan sedikit berantakan. Nafas mereka berdua sama-sama tak beraturan saat badan Seungsik didorong lembut oleh Byungchan, yang badannya sudah merosot hingga bukan lagi punggungnya yang bersandar pada lengan sofa, melainkan kepalanya.

“Kak,” bisik Byungchan, “kita masih di tempat umum. Dilanjutin di tempat kakak aja, gimana?”

Seungsik buru-buru bangkit dan menarik badan Byungchan lembut hingga kembali terduduk sempurna. Tangan Byungchan digenggamnya lembut sebelum Seungsik mengajukan pertanyaannya, “kamu mau lanjut?”

“Dua tahun kakak nahan diri 'kan, buat ga nyentuh aku, supaya kakak bisa ngebuktiin kalo kakak suka sama aku bukan karena fisiknya aja 'kan? Padahal tanpa kakak ngelakuin itu pun, aku udah tau kakak beneran suka sama aku tanpa ngeliat fisik. Kakak tulus sama aku. Setahun kita pendekatan cukup buatku jadi kakak gak perlu nahan diri lagi ya? Buatku, selama itu kakak, aku ga keberatan. _I'm yours_.”

Tangan Byungchan dikecup lembut oleh Seungsik. Seungsik menyunggingkan senyum sebelum berkata, “kita lanjutin kalo gitu?”

Byungchan mengangguk. Seungsik menarik Byungchan berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari kafe es krim menuju flatnya. Seungsik menggenggam tangan Byungchan begitu erat, sementara langkahnya diusahakan setenang mungkin meski Byungchan tahu, Seungsik diburu nafsu. Byungchan mengulum senyum kala Seungsik masih bisa bersabar saat mereka harus menunggu lampu merah untuk bisa menyeberang menuju tujuan akhir mereka.

“Sayang,“ panggil Seungsik saat mereka tiba di gedung tempat flat Seungsik berada, “kamu masuk duluan ya? Aku mau beli kondom sama _lube_ dulu,” mukanya merah padam meskipun suara dan mimik mukanya tenang saat mengucapkannya, “kamu duluan ya?barangkali mau bersih-bersih dulu.”

Byungchan tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Seungsik yang membara, “oke. Kondomnya gausah yang aneh-aneh ya?”, Byungchan mengecup bibir Seungsik, “aku bersih-bersih dulu.”

Begitu Byungchan masuk ke dalam gedung, Seungsik berjalan pelan menuju minimarket terdekat seolah ingin memberi waktu bagi Byungchan untuk bersih-bersih, sekaligus mengembalikan kekuatan pada kakinya yang lemas. Ia harus kuat. Seks pertamanya dengan Byungchan tak boleh berantakan.

*

Seungsik tak pernah bisa akur dengan antisipasi setinggi langit, maka saat kakinya melangkah masuk ke flat, suara jantungnya yang berdebar terdengar keras, bertalu-talu di telinganya, mengalahkan hening yang mendera. Sebersit ketakutan menyergapnya, namun dirinya bernapas lega saat mendapati kamar mandi sudah kosong. Tanda bahwa Byungchan sudah menunggunya di kamar tidur utama. Seungsik buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi guna membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak lucu jika seks pertamanya didominasi bau matahari.

Seungsik disuguhi pemandangan paling indah saat dirinya masuk ke kamar utama sehabis mandi. Byungchan sedang berdiri di sisi jendela, mengamati ramainya jalanan di sekitar flat Seungsik. Celana jinsnya sudah ditanggalkan, kemungkinan besar sudah tersimpan di dalam mesin cuci. Paha dan betis Byungchan terekspos begitu saja karena Byungchan hanya mengenakan _boxer brief_ nya, juga kemeja putih yang kancingnya dibuka dua. Seungsik melangkah sepelan mungkin tanpa menimbulkan suara, mendekati Byungchan dan memeluk Byungchan dari belakang.

“Habis mandi kak?”

“Takut bau matahari.”

Byungchan tertawa. Seungsik menatapnya lurus dan bertanya, “kita masih bisa _stick_ sama agenda awal kalo kamu ragu.”

Byungchan menggeleng, “gak. Aku mau kita lanjutin yang tadi.”

Seungsik menggandeng Byungchan dan mendudukkan Byungchan di ranjang. Seungsik juga mendudukkan diri disebelahnya, kemudian merengkuh badan Byungchan sebelum mengecup kening Byungchan, lama. Byungchan perlu tahu bahwa Seungsik menyayangi Byungchan lebih dari apapun. Pun, Byungchan perlu diberi afirmasi bahwa Seungsik menyukai Byungchan seutuhnya, apa adanya. Seungsik menangkup pipi Byungchan dengan kedua tangannya dan menarik wajahnya pelan untuk berciuman sebagai tanda bahwa Seungsik mau melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke satu tahap lebih intim.

Seungsik mencium Byungchan lembut sekali, mirip saat Seungsik mencium Byungchan untuk pertama kali. Ringan namun manis, mengingatkan Byungchan akan permen kapas. Lidahnya belum dibawa bermain, tapi Byungchan sudah tak sanggup untuk duduk tegak karenanya. Ciuman mereka dilepas meski keduanya belum kehabisan napas. Tangan Seungsik yang awalnya di pipi, dibawa turun melewati leher, menuju bahu yang masih tertutupi kemeja. Diusapnya bahu itu sekaligus diberi remasan lembut supaya Byungchan lebih rileks lagi.

“Buka ya?”

Byungchan mengangguk. Tangannya memegang erat pergelangan tangan Seungsik, sementara tangan Seungsik bergerak perlahan membuka kancing kemeja Byungchan yang belum terbuka. Saat semua kancing terlepas sempurna, dia melepas tangan Byungchan yang memegang erat pergelangan tangannya, mengarahkan pada ujung-ujung tali jubah mandinya. Byungchan paham. Ditariknya tali itu sehingga jubah mandi Seungsik membuka. Byungchan menahan diri untuk tidak mengerjap saat melihat otot perut Seungsik yang sempurna.

“Kamu boleh pegang, kok,” kata Seungsik saat sadar kemana mata Byungchan mengarah, “tapi buka dulu jubah mandi kakak ya?”

Byungchan menggenggam jubah mandi itu dan kemudian membantu Seungsik melepasnya. Jubah mandi itu dibiarkan meluncur jatuh ke lantai, sementara tangannya bergerak tak sabar membelai otot perut Seungsik, dengan gerakan sesensual mungkin. Seungsik terdiam, tidak memberikan reaksi, namun tangannya bergerak melepas kemeja Byungchan. Keduanya sudah dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada sekarang. Seungsik mengajukan tanya sebelum melakukan tahapan berikutnya, “masih mau lanjut?”

Byungchan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Seungsik hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata, “sambil tiduran ya?”

Seungsik merangkul pinggang Byungchan, sedikit mengangkat badan Byungchan guna merebahkan lelaki itu di bagian tengah kasur. Kedua tangan Byungchan mengepal saat punggungnya bertemu seprai kasur disusul dengan Seungsik yang yang mengapit pinggangnya dengan kedua lututnya. Diraihnya tangan Byungchan yang mengepal, kemudian diciumnya kepalan tangan itu. Seungsik membuka kepalan tangan Byungchan, perlahan, lalu memberi kecupan pada telapak dan buku-buku jarinya. Berharap semoga Byungchan bisa kembali rileks.

“Sayang, jangan ragu buat bilang berhenti kalau seandainya kamu ragu. Ini bisa menunggu sampe kamu siap. Kenyamanan kamu penting buatku.”

“A-aku siap, kak.”

Seungsik mengecup punggung tangan Byungchan sekali lagi, “rileks aja ya, kakak juga bakal pelan-pelan, supaya kamu nyaman. Kakak ga mau seks pertama kita dilalui dengan kamu yang ga nyaman”

Byungchan mengangguk. Badan Seungsik mulai turun perlahan, menindih tubuhnya walaupun tak sepenuhnya menindih karena masih ditopang kedua lututnya. Tangan Seungsik mengusak pelan rambut Byungchan, sebelum mencium kening Byungchan lagi. Setelahnya bibir Seungsik turun perlahan pada kedua kelopak mata Byungchan, pada hidung, pada kedua pipi Byungchan yang merona, yang kemudian diakhiri dengan ciuman di bibir Byungchan. Ketika Byungchan pikir ciuman Seungsik di awal tadi adalah ciumannya dengan Seungsik yang paling lambat, maka Byungchan salah. Seungsik betul-betul melambatkan segala gerakannya di mulut Byungchan hingga titik terendah, seolah memberikan ruang bagi Byungchan untuk merasa nyaman dan rileks dalam ciumannya. Dan meski Byungchan masih bisa mengatur napas dengan baik, Seungsik tetap memberi jeda yang cukup bagi Byungchan untuk mengambil napas, sebelum Seungsik kembali menciumnya.

Seungsik dan lidahnya adalah perpaduan mematikan bagi Byungchan. Meski ciuman mereka baru diberi sejumlah kecil nafsu, Byungchan tetap dibuat terlena, menanti dengan sabar bagaimana Seungsik akan memberinya nikmat lewat ciuman-ciumannya yang lambat dan dalam. Byungchan betul-betul merasa rileks sekarang dan tangannya mulai dikalungkan ke leher Seungsik setelah dibiarkan tergeletak canggung di sebelah badannya. Seungsik menaikkan lagi tempo ciumannya, berikut juga gembok pertahanan dirinya yang mulai dibuka. Pelan sekali, tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, tangannya bergerak menggerayangi perut dan dada Byungchan sebelum mulai mengusap tubuh Byungchan seduktif. Byungchan sedikit melonjak kaget saat tangan Seungsik mengusap dadanya pelan dan jemari Seungsik lewat begitu saja di atas putingnya yang mengeras. Sensasinya menggelikan namun Byungchan jadi sedikit tak sabar, ingin Seungsik segera menjamah putingnya. Sebagai kode, Byungchan mulai mengelus punggung dan badan Seungsik dengan tempo yang sedikit lebih cepat dari elusan Seungsik di badannya.

“Boleh pegang puting kamu?”

“B-boleh, Kak,” cicit Byungchan saat ciuman mereka terlepas. Tempo ciumannya sudah cukup cepat sehingga Byungchan mulai kehabisan napas. “Mau diisep juga boleh.”

Seungsik mengusap rambut Byungchan lembut sebelum tangannya dibawa ke puting kanan Byungchan. Diusapnya pelan puting itu dengan telunjuknya, sebelum dipilinnya lembut. Desah pertama Byungchan keluar hanya karena pilinan di putingnya.

“K-kak."

“Tenang, sayang, ini cuman dipilin pelan, ya? Tenang ya,” sahut Seungsik saat Byungchan mendesah dan tangan kiri Byungchan mencengkeram tangan kanan Seungsik. Cengkeraman itu dilepas Seungsik pelan dan tangan kiri Byungchan dielus Seungsik dengan perlahan supaya bisa mengimbangi stimulus pada putingnya. Dipilinnya puting kanan Byungchan selama beberapa waktu sampai Byungchan terbiasa dengan sensasi geli di dadanya. Pandangan matanya dengan Byungchan sama sekali tak diputus sampai puting kanan Byungchan berada di mulut Seungsik, bersiap untuk dimanjakan. Byungchan mengangguk lemah, dan putingnya kini mulai dijilat dan dihisap dengan tempo selambat mungkin.

Usapan pada tangan kiri Byungchan tak dihentikan sementara jilatan dan hisapan pada puting kanan Byungchan dinaikkan temponya secara perlahan. Dengan napas patah-patah, Byungchan berkata, “sa-satunya Kak. Isep juga.”

Seungsik mengabulkannya. Puting kiri Byungchan dijilat dan dihisapnya sementara tangan kanan Byungchan yang diusap pelan supaya lelaki itu tetap rileks. Hisapan Seungsik berhenti saat Byungchan membusungkan dada hingga Seungsik melonjak kaget. Napas Byungchan habis, tak kuat menerima stimulus di putingnya. Seungsik menaikkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan kepala Byungchan dan kemudian memeluk Byungchan dan mengusap rambut Byungchan, mencium dahinya berkali-kali sampai Byungchan kembali tenang.

“Sayang. Sayangnya Seungsik.”

“Tenang ya, ambil napas dulu.”

“Kakak sayang Byungchan. Rileks ya, kakak bakal pelan pelan.”

Byungchan mendorong bahu Seungsik setelah napasnya kembali normal dan berbisik, “Kak, sakit. Sesek. Mau lepasin.”

Seungsik bangkit dan melihat gundukan di selangkangan Byungchan kian membesar. Tahu maksud Byungchan kemana, Seungsik meletakkan kedua tangannya di karet _boxer brief_ , jemarinya menelusup di antara karet _boxer_ dan kulit Byungchan, kemudian menariknya turun hingga lutut. Seungsik bangkit hingga berdiri dan melepas _boxer_ Byungchan lalu melemparkannya ke atas jubah mandinya yang tergeletak di lantai. Seungsik sendiri juga melepas _boxer_ nya, melepaskan penisnya yang mulai menegang di balik _boxer_.

Byungchan menelan liurnya. Seungsik memang tidak tinggi sepertinya, namun komposisi otot yang melekat di tubuhnya begitu sempurna, nyaris sempurna sehingga Byungchan kadang lupa bahwa Seungsik tak semenjulang dirinya. Pun, dengan penis Seungsik yang mencuat tegak, pas. Tidak terlalu panjang dan tidak terlalu kecil dengan buah zakar yang padat, dipadu paha yang tebal. Byungchan jadi merinding membayangkan bagaimana nantinya dia dipuaskan oleh penis Seungsik yang menghujam analnya, berkali-kali.

Tanpa disadari Byungchan, Seungsik sudah duduk diantara kakinya yang dibuat melebar entah kapan. Kedua tangannya mengusapi pinggang Byungchan lembut sementara matanya memandang Byungchan lekat-lekat.

“Penis kamu boleh aku isep?”. Kepala Byungchan terasa pusing seketika. Bagaimana bisa Seungsik mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan wajah seserius itu. Libidonya seketika naik disusul cairan _precum_ yang mulai keluar di ujung penisnya. Seungsik hanya bisa meneguk ludah menyaksikan bagaimana penis Byungchan bergetar pelan dan mengeluarkan _precum_. “Janji, ga akan hisap keras-keras. Cuman mau cicip cairan kamu sedikit.”

Byungchan mengangguk lemah. Seungsik merendahkan kepalanya dan mulai menciumi daerah selangkangan Byungchan sementara tangannya menahan agar kaki Byungchan tetap mengangkang. Jemarinya juga sibuk mengelus paha dalam Byungchan dengan gerakan abstrak.

“K-kak Seungsik,“ kata Byungchan sambil bergetar menahan nikmat saat kemaluannya dihujani kecupan, mulai dari buah zakar hingga batang penisnya. Sesekali, Seungsik dengan sengaja menghembuskan napasnya di beberapa tempat supaya dapat mendengar suara erangan Byungchan yang menurutnya seksi.

“K-kak...enak...”, racau Byungchan sambil melesakkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke bantal. Seungsik baru saja memasukkan penis Byungchan ke mulutnya, melesakkan dalam hingga menabrak pangkal tenggorokannya sementara lidahnya mulai menjilati setiap sisi penis yang bisa dicapainya. Sesekali dia memundurkan kepala hingga hanya kepala penis Byungchan yang berada di dalam mulutnya, mengerjai lubang kecil yang terus mengeluarkan _precum_ , sebelum kembali memasukkan setengah dari batang penis itu ke mulutnya.

“Kak, p-pelanin dikit," ujar Byungchan terbata sambil mendesah keras

Seungsik kini menghisap penis Byungchan kuat-kuat dibarengi dengan genggaman yang semakin erat pada batang penis Byungchan yang tak bisa masuk ke mulutnya. Byungchan mulai tersengal kehabisan napas, diserang nikmat dari penisnya yang dihisap Seungsik beberapa kali. Seungsik mengeluarkan penis Byungchan dari mulutnya, kemudian bibirnya dibawa naik, mengecup perut Byungchan, mengecup dada Byungchan sebelum mengakhirinya di bibir Byungchan. Seungsik kembali mencium Byungchan dengan tempo lambatnya, mencoba meyakinkan Byungchan melalui ciumannya bahwa dia terus akan bersikap lembut sampai akhir. Saat ciumannya terlepas, Seungsik berbisik, “aku pake kondom dulu ya?”

Byungchan mengangguk, sorot matanya yang sayu mengikuti pergerakan tangan Seungsik yang sedang memakaikan kondom pada penisnya yang sudah tegak sempurna dengan lelehan precum diujungnya, juga pada botol _lube_ yang digenggamnya. Seungsik kembali ke atas tubuh Byungchan, menumpukan berat badannya pada sikut kiri, sementara telunjuk kanannya yang sudah dilumuri _lube_ , mengusap kerutan di anal Byungchan. Tangan kirinya meraih tangan kanan Byungchan, jemarinya bertautan erat, tahu bahwa Byungchan akan sangat tak nyaman begitu jarinya masuk. Dikecupnya bibir Byungchan sekali, sebelum mulai memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam anal Byungchan.

Byungchan merintih kesakitan, meski belum ada satu buku jari Seungsik yang masuk ke dalam analnya. Byungchan meremat tangan kiri Seungsik kuat, sementara Seungsik meraup puting kanan Byungchan, menjilati dan menghisapnya dengan lembut supaya Byungchan tak begitu berkonsentrasi pada nyeri di analnya.

“Pinter...,” puji Seungsik saat telunjuknya sudah masuk dengan sempurna, “sabar lagi ya sedikit? Satu jari lagi. Janji, pelan pelan.”

Jari tengah Seungsik mulai didorong masuk ke dalam anal Byungchan dan Byungchan mulai mengisak pelan, tanda dia begitu kesakitan, tapi Seungsik mencoba mengeraskan hati. Dia sudah memasukkannya sepelan mungkin dan akan jauh lebih sakit bila anal Byungchan tak dipreparasi dengan baik. Seungsik menaikkan kepalanya. Leher Byungchan diberinya jilatan dan hisapan memabukkan hingga meninggalkan jejak merah di beberapa sisi sampai dirasanya jari tengahnya sudah masuk dengan sempurna di dalam.

“Aku gerakin ya, jarinya?”

Byungchan yang masih memejamkan matanya, mengangguk. Seungsik menggerakkan kedua jemarinya, asal, meraba dan sesekali menggaruk dinding anal tersebut. Diputarnya kedua jemari itu pelan saat melihat wajah Byungchan sudah berangsur rileks. Seungsik mulai melebarkan anal Byungchan dengan gerakan menggunting, tak lupa sesekali menekuk jemarinya, mencari dimana posisi prostat Byungchan.

“Kak...”, ujar Byungchan tersengal lalu mendesah kencang begitu jemari Seungsik berhasil mengenai titik nikmatnya.

Seungsik mendesah lega begitu mendengar Byungchan mendesah. Dinaikkannya tempo gerakan jari-jarinya di dekat prostat Byungchan sampai Byungchan betul-betul rileks. Dicabutnya keluar jemarinya lalu badannya kini menindih Byungchan sepenuhnya, “aku masukin ya? Kalo sakit banget, bilang. Biar kita lanjutin lain kali.”

Byungchan mengangguk. Sorot matanya terlihat sedikit ketakutan meski nafsu sudah begitu mendominasi. Seungsik mengarahkan penisnya yang terbalur lube tepat di depan anal Byungchan. Berat badannya ditumpukan pada lutut dan sikunya, sementara kedua tangannya bertautan dengan tangan Byungchan. Seungsik mengecup bibir Byungchan dan berbisik, “ _I love you_ ,” sebelum kemudian mendorong penisnya masuk.

Hatinya remuk saat mendengar Byungchan mulai mengisak kesakitan, juga tangannya yang balik menggenggam tangan Seungsik sekuat tenaga. Bibir Seungsik didekatkan dengan telinga Byungchan, dan dibisikkannya kalimat sayang pada Byungchan, sambil sesekali menjilat telinganya pelan. Meski kesakitan dan mengisak cukup keras, Byungchan sama sekali tidak memberinya perintah untuk berhenti, sehingga Seungsik hanya bisa mendorong masuk penisnya sepelan mungkin.

Setelah berbelas-belas menit menembus anal Byungchan, penis Seungsik kini sudah berada di dalam anal Byungchan sepenuhnya. Sebisa mungkin Seungsik berusaha agar tidak banyak bergerak supaya Byungchan tidak terlalu merasakan sakit. Sebutir peluh menetes dari pelipis Byungchan saat lelaki itu menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

“Udah ga sakit?”

“M-masih," katanya sambil mengais napas, "tapi aku ngerasa aneh. Geli, pengen gerak.”

“Kakak gerak ya kalo gitu? Janji, pelan-pelan.”

Byungchan mengangguk. Bibirnya dimajukan sekian milimeter dan Seungsik menunduk, memberi Byungchan satu ciuman menenangkan sebelum menggerakkan pinggulnya sepelan mungkin. 

Sungguh, Byungchan kagum pada kesabaran dan ketahanan Seungsik untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dilandaskan nafsu dengan tempo paling lambat yang menyiksa. Jika bukan karena sayang yang sedemikian rupa padanya, Byungchan yakin lelaki itu akan mengejar nikmat sesegera mungkin semenjak sesi _make out_ di kafe es krim dimulai. Seungsik benar-benar menggerakkan penisnya dengan sepelan yang dia bisa, membuat Byungchan merasa penuh, karena begitu dicintai Seungsik.

“Ahhh,” desah Byungchan saat Seungsik menaikkan temponya sedikit, “ce-petin lagi Kak,” Byungchan melenguh pelan, "ga papa."

Seungsik menurut. Penisnya digerakkan lebih cepat lagi, membuat Byungchan mendongakkan kepala, membuat lehernya terlihat semakin jenjang. Seungsik menjulurkan lidah lalu mendekati leher Byungchan dan kemudian mulai menjilati setiap senti kulit leher Byungchan di hadapannya sampai kekasihnya meracau nikmat. Tak hanya lidah dan pinggul Seungsik yang bekerja keras, otak Seungsik pun masih harus bekerja keras, menerka letak prostat berdasarkan ingatannya saat menusuk lubang Byungchan dengan jari-jarinya. Diperhatikannya wajah Byungchan lekat-lekat, mencari petunjuk sementara penisnya masih keluar-masuk anal dengan tempo cukup cepat.

“AHHH!”, Byungchan memekik keras. Seungsik mengulangi gerakannya yang terakhir sekali lagi dan membuat Byungchan mendesah panjang karena Seungsik berhasil mengenai prostatnya. Penis Seungsik masih keluar-masuk anal dengan cepat, namun sesekali penisnya didorong sekuat tenaga hingga menabrak prostat Byungchan.

“K-Kak..,” panggil Byungchan lemah saat penis Seungsik berhasil lagi mengenai prostat Byungchan dan kemudian mendesah keras karena Seungsik mengenai prostat Byungchan sekali lagi. Perut Seungsik juga bertabrakan dengan penis Byungchan yang sudah membesar sempurna, siap menumpahkan cairan kental.

Seungsik mempercepat gerakannya dan berusaha mengenai prostat beberapa kali lagi agar cairan kental di dalam penis Byungchan dapat keluar. Namun jika melihat bagaimana Byungchan menggeram nikmat, sepertinya cairan itu masih belum mau keluar dari penis Byungchan. Seungsik menarik penisnya hingga nyaris keluar, lalu mendorong penisnya kuat-kuat hingga menabrak prostat Byungchan untuk yang kesekian kali, memancing stimulasi lebih agar cairan itu keluar, dan benar saja, cairan milik Byungchan seketika menyemprot keluar, membasahi perut Seungsik. Byungchan sendiri terengah-engah, antara habis napas dan ditawan nikmat. Diciumnya bibir Byungchan kilat, seraya membisikkan ' _I love you_ ' ke telinga Byungchan.

Pasca orgasme, kini otot-otot pada anal Byungchan menjepit penis Seungsik kuat, seolah ingin mengisap penis Seungsik semakin dalam. Seungsik merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa akan tetapi Seungsik perlu kekuatan lebih dalam mengejar nikmat yang bisa membuatnya seakan mencapai surga dunia. Seungsik menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi, harusnya tidak butuh waktu lama jika merasakan ngilu pada penisnya.

“Byungcha-an..,” bisik Seungsik tepat di telinga Byungchan, pening karena gelombang nikmat mulai menyerangkan begitu dia menggerakkan penisnya maju-mundur dengan cepat sambil otot pada anal Byungchan menjepit penisnya kuat. Byungchan kembali mengerang lemah, saat penis Seungsik dengan akurat mengenai prostatnya lagi

“S-sayang,” bisik Seungsik lagi, bersamaan dengan penisnya yang lagi-lagi mengenai titik nikmat Byungchan.

Air mata Byungchan kini mengalir turun karena mulai terasa sedikit perih pada analnya, namun matanya masih terpejam erat karena dirubung nikmat pasca orgasme.

Seungsik mengerang lagi. Penisnya ditarik hingga nyaris keluar dari anal, lalu dengan cepat, penisnya dimasukkan ke anal dan secara tepat mengenai prostat Byungchan. Byungchan langsung menggigit bibirnya sendiri sebagai reaksi dari gerakan Seungsik tadi dan Seungsik dengan segera membubuhkan kecup di bibir Byungchan, takut bibir itu akan terluka akibat digigit terlalu kuat. Sebagai ganti, Byungchan meremat tangan Seungsik kuat-kuat lalu mulai mendongak, mencari napas. Dia belum bernapas dengan benar sehabis orgasme, dan kini paru-parunya berteriak memohon diisi oksigen saat prostatnya dikenai terus-menerus.

Seungsik ambruk setelah menggeram nikmat. Tepat di usahanya mengenai prostat dengan keras yang kelima, Seungsik menjemput nikmat dan cairannya menyembur keluar, memenuhi kondom sementara Byungchan menikmati sensasi hangat dari cairan ejakulasi Seungsik yang memenuhi kondom. Dibiarkannya Seungsik mengatur napas di atasnya. Tautan tangan mereka akhirnya dilepas, dan kedua tangan Byungchan mengelus sayang punggung Seungsik yang dipenuhi peluh. Seungsik menggeser badan dari atas Byungchan menuju samping kanan Byungchan. Dipeluknya Byungchan erat, sambil menciumi kepalanya yang basah oleh keringat. Dibisikkannya kata 'terimakasih' dan 'aku sayang kamu', berulang-ulang sampai Byungchan tertidur pulas setelah bernafas dengan tenang dan teratur. Seungsik menunggu hingga Byungchan cukup lelap sebelum bangkit dari ranjang, melepaskan kondom yang dipakainya lalu mengikat dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Seungsik dengan hati-hati berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membawakan baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk guna membersihkan tubuh Byungchan. Semuanya dibersihkannya dengan telaten, termasuk membersihkan lubang Byungchan dengan hati-hati sebelum mengoleskan salep pada anal Byungchan. Setelah memastikan Byungchan tertidur dengan nyaman di balik selimut, barulah Seungsik kembali ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sekedarnya.

*

Byungchan terbangun dengan usapan lembut pada punggung dan lengan bagian atasnya. Tadinya dia berekspektasi akan bangun dalam keadaan lengket pasca seks, namun dia malah merasakan tubuhnya kering dan hangat di bawah selimut milik Seungsik. Analnya juga tak terasa perih, pertanda Seungsik merawatnya penuh sayang selama dirinya tertidur. Kepalanya bersandar nyaman di atas dada Seungsik, mendengarkan detak jantung Seungsik yang teratur, membuat Byungchan semakin betah bersandar disitu lama-lama. Tangannya juga melingkari perut Seungsik dengan longgar dan membuat hati Byungchan semakin hangat karena telah berani melangkah ke tahapan yang lebih intim dengan Seungsik.

Byungchan mengusakkan kepala pelan ke dada Seungsik dan menggumam, “kak,” dengan suara khas baru bangun tidur. Tangan kanan Seungsik yang memegang buku dengan satu tangan, buru-buru meletakkan bukunya di atas nakas, lalu memeluk tubuh Byungchan erat-erat. Byungchan mendongak sedikit, memperhatikan Seungsik yang mengenakan kacamata bacanya. Dia tersenyum dan kembali menyurukkan kepala ke dada Seungsik. Mencari nyaman.

“Kakak ga tidur?”

“Kebangun. Trus mau tidur lagi gabisa karena kakak laper,” katanya sambil terus mengusap punggung Byungchan penuh sayang.

“Ini jam berapa? Kok ga bangunin aku?“, protes Byungchan sambil mencoba mengangkat badannya dari tubuh Seungsik namun gagal karena nyeri menyerang tubuh bagian bawahnya. Seungsik buru-buru memeluk Byungchan lagi, mengusap punggungnya dan menciumi kepala Byungchan, berharap nyeri itu menghilang seiring dengan usapan nyaman di bagian tubuh lainnya.

“Ssstt, jangan banyak gerak. Badan kamu masih sakit. Ini jam tujuh malem. Kakak ga tega bangunin kamu, soalnya pules banget. Sambil nungguin kamu, kakak lanjut baca bukunya mas Bram aja. Lumayan udah mau beres.”

Byungchan hanya menggumam, kelewat nyaman akibat dilimpahi sayang oleh Seungsik lewat usapan di punggungnya. Kedua tertawa kecil saat kemudian perut Byungchan berbunyi.

“Kak, _delivery_ aja ya? Jangan masak,” rengek Byungchan sambil mendongak dan menatap Seungsik.

“Nanti kamu kelaperan sayang. _Delivery_ kalo malem minggu lumayan lama nyampenya.”

“Masih pengen dipeluk kakak,“ cicit Byungchan. Seungsik mencium bibir Byungchan gemas sebelum kembali mengusap punggung Byungchan, “ya? _Please_...”

“Iya. Tapi nanti peluknya lepas dulu ya kalo abang _delivery_ nya nyampe? Sama pas makan juga?”

“Iyaa...,“ kata Byungchan lagi, “tapi nanti udah makan, gini lagi ya?”

“Gini tu dipeluk maksudnya?”

“Iya, tapi jangan pake baju....,” cicit Byungchan lagi. Mukanya memerah ketika berkata, “mau kelonan tapi telanjang.”

“Biar apa, sayang??”, tanya Seungsik gemas.

“Biar gampang. Hehehhe.”

Seungsik tidak tahan lagi. Dia kemudian menarik Byungchan untuk berbagi ciuman hangat dan menyenangkan seperti biasa. Seolah sedang menyampaikan pesan lewat kuluman di bibir Byungchan, lewat lidah yang bergumul, bahwa setiap nafas dan darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, betapa dia mencintai pria dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh lima sentimeter itu. Dikecupnya bibir itu sekali lagi sebelum berkata, “kakak order dulu ya?”

Byungchan mengangguk. Dia memperhatikan Seungsik yang serius memilih menu pada aplikasi di gawainya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Seungsik meskipun Seungsik tak bisa melihatnya. Dia bersyukur, hanya dengan merubah preferensi bacaannya, takdir bisa membawanya jauh ke dalam pria bernama Kang Seungsik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags for chapter 2 : implicit bath scene and bed scene. 1000% domestic thingy
> 
> Tulisan ini sudah pernah diunggah sebelumnya melalui akun Twitter @jeilly2385

“Loh? Ini baru ya kak?”, tanya Byungchan, saat dia menyadari ada barang elektronik baru bertengger di ujung konter dapur, bersebelahan langsung dengan kulkas. Warnanya abu-abu perak, kontras dengan tema dapur Seungsik yang dikuasai warna-warna menenangkan. Byungchan menyorongkan mangkuk kotor yang dia gunakan untuk menyantap bakso solo langganannya untuk dicuci Seungsik, “ato aku baru sadar?”

“Baru kok, sayang,” kata Seungsik sambil mengambil mangkuk kotor dari tangan Byungchan, “pas acara ultah kantor aku dapet  _ doorprize _ . Acaranya udah lama sih, cuman hadiahnya baru dikasih kemarin.”

“Oh.”

“Dapurnya jadi kerasa sempit ya, Sayang?”, tanya Seungsik sambil meletakkan mangkuk bersih ke atas rak piring, “bingung juga mau ditaro dimana soalnya. Apa aku kirim ke Mama aja, ya?”

“Jangan!”, pekik Byungchan, “ga papa ditaro sini aja. Lumayan tau kak, kalo lagi males ngangetin lauk, tinggal masukin ke sini.”

“Trus nanti  _ microwave _ aku buat apa, Sayang?” kata Seungsik sambil menjawil hidung Byungchan gemas. Kekasihnya nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu jika dilihat dari dahinya yang berkerut serta bibir yang digigit.

“Meskipun ga akan sering dipake sama kamu, tapi lumayan lho punya oven kecil gini. Kamu bisa bikin roti sendiri. Terus bisa bikin  _ spicy wings _ lebih banyak daripada kamu pake teflon. Ya? Jangan kasih ke Mama ya? Taro sini aja.”

“Iya, sayang.”

“Lagian Valentine juga udah deket. Kayanya lucu deh kalo kita makan malam disini, makan ayam panggang buatan sendiri? Bisa hemat berapa coba daripada kita pesen tempat diㅡ”.

Seungsik mengecup bibir Byungchan. Tak kuasa menahan gemas karena ide yang baru saja diucapkannya jelas bukan ide yang buruk. Seungsik hanya perlu membeli sebotol anggur dan mereka bisa menikmati momen Valentine hanya berdua, tanpa harus bersusah payah berdesakan di bus, menembus kemacetan ibukota hanya untuk makan malam romantis di restoran bintang empat favoritnya dan Byungchan. Seungsik mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mencari tips dan trik soal melewatkan makan malam romantis di rumah. Dan sepertinya dia juga perlu untuk memesan beberapa lilin dan bunga untuk diantar nantinya. Sungguh Seungsik jadi tak sabar menantinya.

“Ngelamun ya?”, tanya Byungchan saat Seungsik mengakhiri kecupannya.

“Ga. Cuman kaget soalnya bibir kamu sekarang rasa bakso.”

Tangan Seungsik dipukul sesudahnya.

***

Satu minggu setelah kedatangan oven baru di flatnya, Seungsik dikejutkan dengan sosok Byungchan yang menunggu kedatangannya di depan gedung flatnya, masih mengenakan pakaian formal dan  _ nametag _ yang terkalung di dadanya, serta tas yang masih setia bertengger di punggungnya. Seungsik mengucapkan syukur berkali-kali di dalam hati, karena telah menolak ajakan Chan untuk ikut futsal rutin departemennya. Tak bisa dibayangkan jika kekasihnya menunggu di luar selama tiga jam hanya menunggu kepulangan dirinya sehabis futsal. Byungchan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Seungsik mendekat. Tanpa banyak kata, Seungsik menarik Byungchan hingga berdiri sempurna dan memeluknya sekilas.

“Kok gak ngabarin?”

“Impulsif? Aku habis ada  _ meeting _ dadakan di hotel deket sini, terus kepikiran kamu. Nambah satu malem nginep di sini kayaknya seru.”

Seungsik tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Byungchan erat, “sumpah, aku seneng banget malem ini ga tidur sendiri.”

Sesungguhnya Byungchan tak begitu nyaman soal berbagi afeksi dengan Seungsik di tempat umum, namun lagi-lagi Byungchan impulsif. Senyum Seungsik menular dan membuat gerak tubuhnya mampu bergerak lebih cepat daripada kecepatan pikirannya. Kepalanya bergerak maju dan detik berikutnya bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Seungsik tersenyum semakin lebar saat Byungchan memundurkan kepala dan membuang pandangan ke bawah saat sadar apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Wajahnya panas menahan malu akibat kelepasan melayangkan kecup pada bibir kekasihnya di tempat umum, namun sebagai balasan atas ciuman yang begitu kilat, Seungsik malah membuatnya lemas, hanya dengan satu kalimat menggelikan (buat Byungchan sih, tidak).

“Aku sayang banget sama kamu, Byungchan,” katanya sambil kemudian menarik Byungchan untuk masuk ke dalam, “ciumnya aku bales pas di kamar ya.”

Byungchan betulan lemas sekarang. Seandainya Seungsik tak menariknya, dia yakin dia sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di depan gedung flat kekasihnya itu.

***

Sesuai dengan perjanjian yang tak tertulis antata Seungsik dan Byungchan tiap kali Byungchan datang menginap demi agenda malam mingguan, Seungsik sudah bersandar nyaman di kepala ranjang menunggu Byungchan naik ke atas ranjang, saat Byungchan masuk ke kamar dan mengenakan piyama Seungsik yang dipinjamnya. Tidak ada buku di pangkuannya, hanya gawai milik Seungsik yang masih memutar video cara pembuatan  _ coffee buns _ .

“Gampang 'kan?”, tanya Byungchan sambil mengeringkan rambut, “bahannya juga gak sulit.”

“Iya. Cuman butuh sabar aja sedikit pas ngulenin adonan, soalnya kayaknya lama banget kalisnya,” jawab Seungsik saat selesai menonton video dan mematikan gawainya.

“Yes~ akhirnya bisa nyobain oven baru!”, seru Byungchan sambil mematikan pengering rambut yang dipegangnya. Rambutnya sudah kering sempurna dan kemudian dia menggeliat pelan sebelum menyusul Seungsik yang sudah merebahkan diri di kasur. Seungsik melebarkan tangan kirinya saat Byungchan mendekat dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas lengan Seungsik. Dengan hati-hati Seungsik merengkuh kepala Byungchan, menikmati aroma shampoo dari rambut Byungchan sebelum mencium kening Byungchan lama.

“Besok ke supermarketnya pagi-pagi ya kak, biar ga banyak orang,” pinta Byungchan sambil memandang wajah Seungsik. Tangan kiri Byungchan sudah berada di pipi Seungsik, mengusapnya lembut sementara Seungsik mengerang pelan, nyaman. Seungsik mencium kening Byungchan sekali lagi, sebelum menjawab, "ya." Seungsik mengusap punggung Byungchan dan mau tak mau Byungchan sedikit mengantuk dibuatnya. Byungchan sedang menyamankan posisinya supaya dapat tertidur dengan mudah ketika Seungsik bertanya pelan, “boleh bales cium yang tadi?”

Byungchan mengangguk. Wajahnya merah padam, malu karena mengingat dialah yang menginisiasi ciuman mereka sore tadi. Seungsik tersenyum dan menangkup pipi Byungchan dengan tangannya yang bebas. Diusapnya pipi Byungchan sekali sebelum bibirnya ditempelkan pada bibir Byungchan. Tangan Byungchan yang semula berada di pipi Seungsik, kini berpindah ke tengkuk Seungsik. Tengkuk Seungsik diusap pelan oleh Byungchan sementara Seungsik memperdalam ciumannya dengan lambat. Memagut hati-hati supaya rasa kantuk yang menyergap keduanya tak menghilang.

“Sesi kelonnya ditunda ya,” bisik Byungchan saat Seungsik menarik bibirnya menjauh, “besok harus bangun pagi biar ga kesiangan belanja.”

Seungsik tertawa dan mencium Byungchan sekali lagi, “iya. Makasih ya Sayang, udah mau nambah jatah nginep di sini. Tidurku bakalan nyenyak banget kayanya.”

Byungchan mengusap pipi Seungsik sebelum menyembunyikan kepalanya lagi di dada Seungsik, “ _ I love you _ , sayang.  _ Good night _ .”

Kepala Byungchan dikecup dan Seungsik membisikkan jawabannya sembari mengelus punggung Byungchan, “ _ I love you, too. Sleep well _ .”

***

Seungsik tak bohong saat mengatakan pada Byungchan bahwa tidurnya akan nyenyak semalam. Dia bangun dalam kondisi paling ideal buatnya saat ini, bergelung nyaman dengan kekasihnya di bawah selimut, berbagi hangat lewat dekapan erat, sementara tangan kekasihnya bergerak pelan mengusap punggungnya. Byungchan yang sudah terbangun lebih dulu daripada Seungsik, menikmati setiap detik yang dilewatinya sendirian dengan menatap wajah Seungsik yang masih tertidur pulas, sampai akhirnya Seungsik membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum saat melihat Byungchan yang balik tersenyum saat melihat dirinya bangun.

“Pagi, kak,” sapanya dengan suara serak, “nyenyak?”

“Banget,” jawab Seungsik sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi berada dalam dekapan Byungchan. Kepalanya diletakkan di ceruk leher Byungchan dan Seungsik menghirup aroma di sana dalam-dalam. Byungchan terkekeh pelan dan mengusak rambut Seungsik pelan.

“Beneran seseneng itu ya, kamu,” kata Byungchan sambil mencium puncak kepala Seungsik. Gemas karena kekasih sekarang sedang menggosok-gosok hidungnya di ceruk lehernya.

“Iya lah. Biasanya tidur sama kamu cuman semalem dalam seminggu, eh minggu ini aku dapet dua malem. Gimana gak seneng?”

Kekehan Byungchan diganti menjadi tawa sekarang. Seungsik mencium leher Byungchan sebelum kembali pada posisi awal, membiarkan Byungchan bersandar di dadanya.

“Mau tambah seneng lagi gak, kak?”

“Gimana Sayang?”

“Aku bikinin sarapan.”

Pipi Byungchan dicubit gemas oleh Seungsik. Byungchan masih tertawa kecil ketika dia bangkit dan duduk. Seungsik mengikuti Byungchan dan kini dua-duanya sudah terduduk sempurna di atas kasur. Seungsik mengusak rambut Byungchan dan berniat mau mengecup pipi lelaki manis itu jika saja Byungchan tidak menahan tubuhnya, “gak ada  _ morning kiss _ . Kamu belom gosok gigi.”

“Emangnya kamu udah?”

“Baru mau,” Byungchan melompat berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu agar Seungsik tak bisa menahan tangannya, “Habis aku gosok gigi sama mandi, Kakak mandi ya.”

“Iya.”

Seungsik tak putus-putusnya tersenyum pasca ditinggal Byungchan mandi. Meski kemudian sang kekasih meneriakinya supaya dia mau mandi dari dapur, Seungsik masih tersenyum. Apalagi ketika dia keluar kamar dan mendapati Byungchan sibuk mengecek isi kulkas dan lemarinya, bersiap untuk membuat sarapan, rasanya pipi Seungsik sampai pegal karena kebanyakan tersenyum.

Rasa hangat di dadanya tak mau pergi meski kini dia sedang membasuh tubuh di bawah pancuran air dengan air dingin. Tapi kemudian senyumnya luntur saat mendengar gedoran di pintu kamar mandi dan Byungchan sedang memanggil namanya keras-keras. Takut bahwa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, tangannya bergerak mematikan pancuran dan menyambar handuk yang tergantung sebelum kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat.

“Kenapa Sayang? Ada yang luka? Ada yang kebakar? Kenapa?”

“Eh..,” Byungchan refleks memundurkan badan saat pintu kamar mandi membuka, memperlihatkan Seungsik yang raut wajahnya cemas luar biasa dengan handuk yang dililit di bawah pusarnya. Byungchan menggaruk telinga, salah tingkah, sebelum akhirnya mengutarakan penyebab di balik gedoran pintu tadi, “aku cuman mau tanya, telor punya kakak mau mateng apa engga.”

“Oh..,” Seungsik berkata pelan dan raut wajahnya melunak, lega karena Byungchannya baik-baik saja, “mateng aja ya, sayang. Pake lada sedikit.”

“Oke. Kakak lanjut mandi aja, ini masih goreng sosis.”

Seungsik tersenyum dan menahan lengan Byungchan, “pas kamu gedor pintu, mandinya udah selesai kok.”

“Oh..,” situasinya benar-benar canggung karena Seungsik hanya mengenakan handuk yang dililit di bawah pusarnya sebagai pakaian. Belum lagi bintik bintik air yang masih ada nyaris di sekujur tubuh bagian atas Seungsik, kemudian beberapa diantaranya pelan-pelan menyatu dengan bintik air lainnya dan meluncur turun dari bahu bidang Seungsik menuju perutnya. “Terus ini kenapa?”, tanya Byungchan sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah tangan Seungsik yang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Seungsik bergerak sangat cepat, melabuhkan kecupan ringan di pipi Byungchan sebelum berbisik, “mau ngambil  _ morning kiss _ mumpung udah mandi.”

Seungsik berhasil menghindari dari pukulan Byungchan di punggungnya, dengan berlari menuju kamar. Jika sebelumnya Seungsik keluar kamar dengan senyum di bibirnya, dia kembali ke kamar dengan tawa tanpa suara. Byungchan tidak salah bahwa dia bisa bertambah senang hanya karena dibuatkan sarapan (meski seadanya, mengingat isi kulkas Seungsik yang tak terlalu lengkap). Kehadiran kekasihnya yang lebih awal dari agenda biasa saja sudah membuat hatinya terasa mau meledak, apalagi ditambah dengan sesi sarapan pagi yang disiapkan dengan sepenuh hati. Seungsik tak ubah seperti balon yang siap meledak, kapanpun Byungchan menyenangkan hatinya.

Seungsik mengenakan kaos putihnya yang sedikit belel dipadu dengan celana training. Supermarket masih belum buka hingga tiga jam ke depan, jadi Seungsik ingin menggunakan waktu sehabis menyantap sarapan dengan bermalas-malasan bersama kekasihnya. Byungchan baru saja menuangkan jus jeruk kemasan ke mug Seungsik, saat Seungsik menarik kursi dan duduk. Di hadapannya ada dua keping roti panggang, dua telur goreng juga lima sosis berukuran sedang.

“Sayang, ini sosisnya ga kebanyakan?” tanya Seungsik sambil menuang saus sambal botolan ke piringnya.

“Engga... Kamu butuh tenaga ekstra soalnya kamu nanti yang ngulen adonan,” jelas Byungchan yang baru saja duduk dan kini sedang mengiris roti dan telurnya, “sekalian ngabisin soalnya tanggal  _ expired _ nya udah deket.”

“Oke, sayang.”

Keduanya sibuk menyantap sarapan dalam diam sampai Byungchan yang kemudian membuka percakapan setelah potongan kecil sosis terakhirnya ditelan.

“Btw, Yang, kayaknya nanti sekalian kamu belanja mingguan deh. Bahan makanan kamu udah banyak yang habis, beberapa udah  _ expired _ malahan. Terus kamu perlu beli buah sama sayur juga. Apa lagi ya tadi yang habis...,” Byungchan sedikit bangkit dari kursi, menyambar memo kecil dan pulpen dari lemari buku terdekat, menulis bahan-bahan apa saja yang perlu dibeli selain bahan untuk membuat  _ coffee buns _ , “pasta gigi, sikat gigi, krim cukur, sabun cuci piring, deterjen, semir sepatu, pewangi ruangan, pewangi pakaian, trus gula, minyak sama mie instan. Cek lagi deh Yang, takutnya aku lupa ga ngecek.”

Byungchan menyorongkan memo ke arah Seungsik sementara Byungchan bangkit dari kursi, membawa piring dan gelas kotor miliknya dan Seungsik ke bak cuci piring. Seungsik tahu Byungchan salah tingkah, karena sikapnya barusan sangatlah domestik. Berbeda dengan Byungchan yang salah tingkah, Seungsik malah merasa hatinya menghangat karena Byungchan memperhatikannya sedetail itu. Jujur, Seungsik penasaran bagaimana bisa Byungchan membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali hanya karena sadar semir sepatunya sudah mau habis?

“Ga ada yang kelewat kayanya. Eh, Yang, aku punya timbangan gak sih?”

“Kayaknya punya deh, Kak,” Byungchan mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan lap tangan yang digantung tak jauh dari bak cuci piring dan membuka lemari paling ujung. “tuh, punya. Nanti tinggal di dibenerin dikit, soalnya kamu jarang pake.”

“Oh, oke deh,” Seungsik bangkit dari kursi makan menuju sofa. Dia menyalakan televisi dan memanggil Byungchan untuk segera bergabung dengannya di sofa, “Yang, temenin aku nonton tivi dong!”

Byungchan tak punya jawaban lain selain berjalan ke sofa dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah Seungsik. Byungchan hanya bisa pasrah saat Seungsik membawa kepalanya hingga bersandar ke dada Seungsik, sementara Seungsik sesekali mengecup kepalanya sayang atau mengelus rambutnya. Dia tahu, Seungsik sedang senang bukan kepalang karena dirinya yang bisa tinggal sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya di flat Seungsik. Acara malas-malasan mereka diakhiri pada pukul setengah sepuluh dengan ciuman seringan kapas favorit Byungchan dari Seungsik.

***

“Ini dua-duanya, Yang?”, tanya Seungsik sambil menunjuk dua jenis mentega saat melihat  _ display _ berbagai produk olahan susu.

Byungchan menggumam sembari mengecek memo yang dibawanya, “iya.  _ Unsalted _ buat adonan rotinya,  _ salted _ buat isiannya.”

Seungsik meraih dua jenis mentega yang dimaksud dan memasukkan dua buah dari tiap-tiap jenis dan kemudian menarik pelan troli sebelum Byungchan kemudian bertanya, “susunya mau beli dua juga gak?”

“Boleh deh. Biar granola di flat cepet abis,” Seungsik meraih dua botol besar susu ke dalam troli sementara Byungchan mengecek daftar belanjaan kembali, “kak, kalo kita ke bagian bahan kue dulu gimana? Ini yang belum masuk troli tinggal kebutuhan harian kakak aja, dan bakal makan waktu kalo nunggu aku beres ngambil bahan kue, kecuali kakak mau misah dan ngambil sendiri?”

“Ga papa, ke tempat bahan kue aja dulu,” jawab Seungsik cepat. Meski supermarket bisa dibilang sepi pengunjung, Seungsik khawatir jika ada orang yang menggoda Byungchan jika dia dibiarkan berbelanja sendirian. Apalagi, Byungchan pernah punya pengalaman buruk soal berbelanja sendirian, jadi Seungsik makin tak setuju soal ide berbelanja sendiri-sendiri.

Seungsik menarik bagian depan troli, sementara Byungchan menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas pegangan troli seraya mendorong pelan troli. Yah, sebetulnya tidak terlalu mendorong juga sih, karena Seungsik sudah menarik troli dari depan. Byungchan beberapa kali berhenti untuk melihat promo pada  _ display _ tertentu dan tentu saja berakhir dengan bertambahnya barang di dalam troli yang tidak sesuai dengan isi memo, seperti kaus tanpa lengan (“biar kaus kamu ga melar dipake aku terus.”), sandal rumah (sandal kamu udah berapa kali rusak karena dipake aku.“) juga keset (“keset kamu yang  _ pink _ tuh udah sobek, lho.”). Byungchan berkilah dengan cepat kalau mereka butuh barang-barang itu saat melihat Seungsik menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

“Iya, beli aja,” kata Seungsik menahan tawa karena Byungchan salah tingkah di depannya, “kamu ngide beli sepeda juga aku kabulin.”

“Buat apa coba,” sahut Byungchan sambil mendelik saat Seungsik berhenti di depan  _ display _ sepeda, “lagian kamu kayak bisa aja ngurangin waktu buat baca buku. Nge _ gym _ aja kalo gak diomelin pasti gamau.”

“Ya, makanya aku ngajak beli sepeda.”

Byungchan memutar matanya. Sesi belanja bersama Seungsik kadang bisa menyenangkan, kadang bisa menyebalkan karena Seungsik jauh lebih impulsif saat membawa dompet berisi kartu kredit dengannya. Memang sih, ke-impulsif-an Seungsik hanya untuk barang-barang yang digunakan berdua dengan Byungchan (“itung-itung kalo kita beneran tinggal bareng, ga usah beli lagi,” ujar Seungsik kala dia membeli lemari pakaian yang cukup besar. Byungchan hanya menanggapi ala kadarnya waktu itu. Tak menyangka bahwa akan ada saatnya dia bersyukur Seungsik membeli lemari itu.), dan kebanyakan barang tersebut memang barang yang memegang peranan penting bukannya barang yang tak begitu diperlukan seperti sepeda. Byungchan menggeleng dan mendorong pelan troli menjauhi display sambil berkata, “kalau mau sepedahan juga di gym ada 'kan? Ngapain beli. Sayang uang membership gym kamu kebuang sia-sia kalo beli sepeda.”

“Sepeda yang di  _ gym _ ga bisa dipake buat bonceng kamu, Sayang,” jawab Seungsik, yang masih meneliti stang sepeda, “mana statis pula.”

“Ya gak usah beli sepeda juga. Nyewa sepeda di kota tua juga bisa.”

Atensi Seungsik berpindah seratus persen dari sepeda yang dilihatnya menuju Byungchan. Ditatapnya wajah sang kekasih lekat-lekat sebelum berkata, “kalo agenda minggu depan kita ke kota tua gimana? Jajan kerak telor sama es selendang mayang terus  _ photoshoot _ ala-ala. Terus kalo kamu mau nyoba kafe jamu itu juga boleh. Terserah kamu mau makan apa di sana, aku temenin. Yang penting aku mau bonceng kamu pake sepeda keliling kota tua.”

Byungchan mengeryit dan memasang tampang sedang berpikir keras seolah ide Seungsik sama sekali tak menarik. Nyatanya dia sangat tertarik dengan usulan Seungsik mengingat dia sudah lama ingin mencicipi minuman di kafe jamu tersebut. “Iya deh, daripada kamu nekat beli sepeda padahal gak butuh-butuh amat.”

Seungsik tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Tangannya terulur kepada Byungchan, meminta agar lelaki itu mau memberikan gawainya dan Byungchan dengan pasrah mengulurkan gawainya ke tangan Seungsik. Seungsik membuka aplikasi pengingat dan menuliskan pengingat untuk menyala dan menghujani Byungchan dengan pemberitahuan di hari Selasa dan Kamis minggu depan. “Udah aku bikinin  _ reminder _ ya. Jangan lupa.”

“Iya.”

Seungsik menarik troli hingga ke bagian bahan kue sementara Byungchan kembali menumpukan kedua sikunya di pegangan troli dan membaca ulang memonya soal barang apa saja yang akan mereka masukkan ke dalam troli. Sesampainya di lorong bahan kue, Byungchan berjalan ke  _ display _ ragi instan, meneliti merk mana yang sekiranya paling bagus. Seungsik mengamati Byungchan, tak jauh dari situ, sambil menyandarkan beban tubuh pada siku di pegangan troli sementara Byungchan sedang membaca label di balik kemasan salah satu merk ragi instan. Byungchannya masih terlihat luar biasa tampan, meski hanya mengenakan celana  _ training _ hitam polos dipadu  _ hoodie _ dengan warna yang sama. Tangan kirinya sedang memegang kemasan ragi instan sementara tangan kanannya tanpa sadar diletakkan di bawah dagu, pertanda sedang berpikir. Seungsik menahan kekehannya kala ingat bahwa beberapa puluh menit ke belakang, Byungchan bertanya padanya untuk meminjamkan salah satu jam tangan favoritnya, yang ternyata cocok dikenakan Byungchan di tangan kirinya. Seungsik diam-diam mencatat dalam hati bahwa dia perlu menghadiahi Byungchan jam tangan di ulang tahunnya nanti karena alasan ini. Tangan kanan Byungchan kini membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot sementara matanya sibuk membaca label kemasan ragi instan merek lainnya. Setelah meneliti label dan mengecek beberapa informasi penting di internet, Byungchan memasukkan sekotak ragi instan dan dua kantong tepung terigu dengan kandungan protein yang berbeda ke dalam troli, menandakan bahan  _ coffee buns _ mereka sudah lengkap. Seungsik mengusak kepala Byungchan pelan sembari tersenyum lembut kala Byungchan menunduk, menikmati usakan Seungsik. Seungsik berterimakasih pada Byungchan lewat usakannya, atas kesediaan Byungchan meluangkan waktu untuk memilih keperluan mereka sedetail mungkin (karena untuk keperluan harian Seungsik, Byungchan sudah hafal dan tak perlu repot-repot memilih lagi untuk Seungsik).

Byungchan menggamit lengan Seungsik yang kini berdiri bersisian di sebelahnya, mendorong troli ke bagian  _ personal care _ , mencari krim cukur untuk Seungsik. Byungchan mendadak teringat sesuatu, yang belum tertulis di memo karena dia malu menulisnya, dan dia tak bisa abai akan promo yang cukup menarik, mengingat intensitasnya bisa dibilang meningkat meski keduanya masih malu untuk meminta. Tangan Byungchan menahan lengan Seungsik yang bersiap mendorong troli ke kasir dan Byungchan berbisik, “kak, beli kondom juga.”

“Oh, kamu mau beli kondom? Kayaknya masih ada deh, Yang, sisa minggu kemaren. Tapi kalo kamu mau beli, gapapa. Mau nyoba yang rasa stroberi?”

Wajah dan leher Byungchan merah padam seketika. Dia menahan diri untuk mengatakan ingin membeli kondom sejelas mungkin dan sebiasa mungkin, tetapi Seungsik malah mengucapkannya dengan nada seolah mereka sedang berdiskusi seru untuk membeli camilan. Untungnya lorong  _ personal care _ hanya ada mereka berdua sehingga Byungchan tak merasakan malu berlebih karenanya.

“Kak, ngomongnya pelanin. Aku malu.”

“Kenapa malu, sayang. Kita kan main aman,  _ safe sex _ . Dipake buat ngelindungin aku dan juga kamu. Kenapa harus malu coba?” Seungsik menarik Byungchan hingga ke depan  _ display _ kondom, meneliti tulisan promo di atas kertas kuning di dekat display, “mau yang biasa ato nyobain rasa stroberi?”

“Biasa aja, kak,” kata Byungchan sambil mengalihkan pandangan kemana saja asal bukan pada Seungsik, “takut  _ turn off _ kalo terlalu wangi.”

Seungsik tertawa. Gandengannya pada tangan Byungchan tak dilepas semenjak keluar dari lorong  _ personal care _ menuju kasir, selama mengantri pembayaran (oh, dia sempat mengecup bahu Byungchan karena kekasihnya tiba-tiba memasukkan camilan coklat berbentuk telur ke dalam troli), dan juga selama perjalanan pulang ke flat, meski tangan kanannya agak kebas sesudahnya karena membawa beban yang lebih berat daripada seharusnya.

“Kamu ganti baju deh. Timbangannya aku benerin sama dibersihin dulu,” gumam Byungchan sambil mengestur Seungsik untuk meletakkan kantong belanjaan di meja makan, “taro meja dulu, nanti aku beresin.”

Seungsik hanya mengangguk, lega karena akhirnya sudah meletakkan kantong belanjaan yang berat meski sesudahnya dia harus kembali menggunakan tenaganya untuk membuat adonan roti. Seungsik bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan kaki sebelum ke kamar dan mengganti bajunya menjadi setelan yang lebih santai. Celana  _ training _ biru dan kaus tanpa lengan hitam dipilihnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya saat membuat roti. Byungchan sendiri sedang sibuk mengeluarkan bahan-bahan roti dari kantong belanjaan ke atas konter saat Seungsik mendekat.

“Ga ganti baju?”, tanya Seungsik sambil mengeluarkan sekantong tepung terigu saat tangan Byungchan sudah dipenuhi oleh bahan-bahan lain yang dikeluarkannya dari kantong belanjaan. Byungchan melayangkan senyum penuh terima kasih ke arah Seungsik dan kemudian menjejerkan bahan-bahan tersebut di dekat timbangan.

“Cuci tangan sama cuci kaki aja. Nanggung, Yang, aku mau bersihin kulkas kamu sebentar,” Byungchan menyeberangi ruang tengah sembari berkata lumayan keras, “ga ada penolakan!”

Seungsik mendecih kecewa meski senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Membersihkan kulkas dan merapikan isi kulkas jelas bukan tugas Byungchan sebagai kekasihnya, meski ia tidak menampik bahwa sebagian kecil hatinya hangat. Byungchan selalu memberinya kasih lewat hal-hal kecil yang seringkali orang abaikan, namun tidak untuk Seungsik abaikan. Membersihkan kulkas dan merapikan isi kulkasnya sudah jelas menandakan betapa Byungchan sedang menyiramnya dengan sejumlah besar kasih sayang, lewat omelannya soal mengapa selalu terbentuk kerak noda misterius di salah satu rak, ataupun botol susu kosong yang Seungsik lupa buang setelah isinya tandas.

Seungsik mengulas senyum lebar sekali lagi saat melihat Byungchan keluar dari kamar mandi, membawa ember kecil berisi air dan lap basah untuk membersihkan kulkas. Dia kembali fokus pada setumpuk bahan-bahan kue di depannya, menimbangnya hati-hati sesuai resep, sebelum kemudian memulai langkah demi langkah sesuai resep. Sesekali, dia putar ulang video tutorial pembuatan  _ coffee buns _ jika dirasa hasilnya belum seperti yang terlihat pada video. Dia mau membuat  _ coffee buns _ ini dengan sebaik mungkin (atau setidaknya bisa dimakan meski nanti mungkin bentuknya tidak karuan) demi Byungchan yang sedang membersihkan kulkasnya. Tangan kanannya pegal karena adonan yang diuleninya masih jauh dari kata kalis, tapi Seungsik sama sekali tak mengurangi tenaganya. Dia hanya bisa memberikan Byungchan beberapa buah  _ coffee buns _ hangat buatannya sendiri sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena Byungchan dengan sukarela membersihkan dan merapikan isi kulkasnya dan dia harap rasa terimakasihnya dapat Byungchan rasakan melalui hangat yang menguar dari _coffee buns_ yang baru dipanggang.

Byungchan kini sibuk membuang beberapa bahan makanan yang sudah tidak layak makan juga susu kotak yang kedaluwarsa. Setelahnya Byungchan dengan telaten mulai mengelap bagian dalam kulkas ketika Seungsik mulai berisik akibat baskom berisi adonan sedikit tergelincir di atas konter. Byungchan dengan refleks menoleh ke arah Seungsik, yang buru buru tersenyum, memberikan jawaban bahwa situasi masih aman terkendali meski Byungchan belum mengajukan tanya. Matanya masih belum kembali ke kulkas sampai beberapa menit sesudahnya karena masih betah memandangi Seungsik. Wajah kekasihnya kelewat serius saat adonan yang mulai kalis kembali melengket karena ditambahkan mentega. Tangannya yang tak ikut menguleni adonan, buru-buru menekan tombol di gawainya, memutar ulang video dan menonton dengan teliti hingga kemudian mendesah lega karena memang prosesnya seperti itu. Tangan kanannya kembali menguleni adonan dengan serius hingga Byungchan dapat melihat bagaimana otot-otot di lengan Seungsik saling berkontraksi demi menguleni adonan, dan juga urat-urat yang menonjol di tangan Seungsik saat mengangkat adonan dan melemparnya kembali untuk mengecek apakah adonan sudah kalis atau belum. Byungchan menelan ludahnya perlahan. Seungsiknya terlampau tampan dan dia jadi sedikit membayangkan bagaimana tangan yang sama juga bisa menyentuhnya selembut mungkin seolah Byungchan serapuh kaca. Byungchan mendadak tersentak saat sadar Seungsik menoleh ke arahnya dan melemparkan senyum, “kenapa ngeliatinnya gitu?”

Byungchan gelagapan. Ingin sekali dia berkelit tapi dia tahu bahwa Seungsik sendiri sedang menggodanya, senang bahwa kegiatannya membersihkan kulkas terdistraksi oleh Seungsik itu sendiri. Melihat senyum Seungsik, Byungchan jadi tak tega untuk berkelit. Diucapkannya satu kalimat yang kemudian dia cukup menyesal nantinya karena sudah sesumbar.

“Kamunya ganteng, aku jadi pengen dipeluk.”

Seungsik terkekeh, “nanti ya, akunya masih belepotan tepung. Udah bersih, Yang, kulkasnya? Aku mau bikin adonan  _ topping _ kopinya, perlu dimasukin kulkas soalnya.”

“Udah kok,” kata Byungchan sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan meminggirkan ember yang sekarang berisi air kotor dan lap, “ _ salted butter _ nya di  _ freezer _ ya. Barangkali nyariin.”

“Baru mau nanyain. Oke deh, makasih Sayang.”

Byungchan mengangguk dan menutup pintu kulkas. Dia mengambil ember dan mengembalikannya ke dalam kamar mandi. Cukup lama dia di dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan ember dan mencuci lap yang tadi digunakan. Tak lama, Byungchan keluar dan masuk ke kamar Seungsik, mengambil setumpuk pakaian kotor Seungsik dan juga pakaiannya sendiri. Seungsik membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Byungchan berjalan kembali ke dalam kamar mandi, memeluk tumpukan pakaian kotor miliknya.

“Sayang, kamu ngapain?”

“Mau nyuci. Mumpung cerah, jadi dijemur bentar juga aturan udah kering,” Byungchan menjawab agak keras karena dia kini sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi, memilah pakaian yang akan dimasukkan ke mesin cuci.

“Gak usah sayang, ntar aja.”

“Gak ada penolakan!” Pintu kamar mandi berdebam menutup sesudahnya. Mau tak mau Seungsik jadi semakin serius membuat adonan  _ topping _ . Setelah selesai, dia sempatkan mencuci beberapa peralatan yang rampung dia gunakan sambil menunggu adonan roti mengembang sempurna, juga membersihkan area dapur dengan penyedot debu, barangkali ada tepung yang tercecer, sekalian membereskan belanjaan mereka yang perlu masuk kulkas dan lemari persediaan. Byungchan baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membawa keranjang berisi pakaian setengah kering menuju balkon saat Seungsik akhirnya mulai memberi isian  _ salted butter _ pada rotinya. Diawasinya Byungchan sesekali (yang masih bolak-balik kamar mandi – balkon karena pakaian kotor Seungsik lumayan banyak) sembari tangannya sibuk membulatkan adonan. Mereka berdua selesai nyaris di saat yang bersamaan. Keduanya saling melempar senyum saat pandangan mereka beradu.

“Udah?” tanya Byungchan sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangan.

“Belum. Nunggu oven panas sekalian nunggu adonannya istirahat.”

“Oh,” Byungchan mengembalikan keranjang ke dalam kamar mandi dan mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan, “kira-kira, bakal kenyang gak kita kalo makan siang pake roti doang?”

Seungsik tertawa. Bukan cuman tenaganya yang terkuras hari ini. “Kayanya enggak. Mau  _ delivery _ aja?”

“Iya. Geprek mau?”

“Mau deh,” kata Seungsik sambil melirik jam dinding, sudah saatnya rotinya dipanggang. Dia membawa loyang berisi adonan roti dan memasukkannya ke dalam oven. Dia mengatur timer di oven sebelum berbalik menghadap Byungchan, “punya aku pake nasi ya Yang.”

“Oke,” Byungchan sibuk dengan aplikasi di gawainya selama beberapa saat. Dia mengerang lega saat ordernya sudah dikonfirmasi dan matanya melirik Seungsik yang sedang menatap oven serius. Samar-samar bau kopi mulai tercium dari oven dan Byungchan berdiri mendekati Seungsik dan memeluknya dari samping, perlahan. Seungsik balas memeluknya dan mengecup pipi Byungchan singkat.

“Tampang kamu liatin roti kaya lagi nunggu istri lahiran, tau gak?”, goda Byungchan sambil mengusap dahi Seungsik yang lembap karena keringat.

“Mana ada,” gumam Seungsik, “lagian aku kan rencananya bukan punya istri tapi punya suami. Nih calonnya lagi aku peluk.”

“ _ Cringe _ kak. Sumpah,” Byungchan berusaha melepas pelukan Seungsik tapi percuma. Tangan Seungsik makin mengunci pergerakannya dan Byungchan hanya bisa pasrah. Badannya disenderkan ke konter sementara kepalanya dilabuhkan di bahu Seungsik. Posisi mereka agak aneh, tapi Byungchan tak peduli. Dia butuh Seungsik untuk melepas lelah pasca menjemur pakaian. Seungsik melepas pelukannya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap punggung Byungchan sekarang. Tinggal lima menit lagi sebelum rotinya matang.

“Kalo rotinya ga enak, buang aja ya?”

“Mana ada gak enak. Kakak bikinnya hati-hati gitu, gak mungkin gak enak. Pasti enak.”

“Janji dulu.”

“Gak,” kata Byungchan sambil menegakkan badan, “enak ga enak tetep aku makan. Kakak udah susah susah buat, masa gak aku makan? Gak menghargai orang namanya. Enak kok. Aku berani jamin.”

Seungsik tidak menjawab. Dia mengenakan sarung tangan anti panas saat timer menunjukkan sisa waktu memanggang tinggal hitungan detik. Byungchan juga mengambil penjepit dari laci, juga piring dari lemari. Seungsik sudah mengeluarkan loyang dari dalam oven dan meletakkan loyang tersebut di konter. Byungchan menjepit roti dan menyalinnya ke piring. Setelah semua roti dia pindahkan ke piring, dibawanya piring itu ke meja makan, sementara Seungsik meletakkan loyang bekas pakai ke dalam bak cuci piring.

“Visualnya oke. Aromanya juga oke,” komentar Byungchan antusias. Dia tak sabar untuk mencicipi rotinya, namun dia dengan sabar menunggu Seungsik mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan seberangnya. “Aku cobain ya?”

Seungsik memegang roti, memastikan bahwa roti sudah dalam keadaan hangat sebelum Byungchan mengambil satu roti dan menggigitnya penuh semangat. Ekspresinya melunak saat melihat Byungchan yang mengunyah roti dengan antusias. Bibirnya menggumam enak berkali-kali di antara kunyahannya, membuat Seungsik akhirnya ikut menyantap rotinya. Mungkin karena mereka berdua sibuk menghabiskan energi mereka di siang itu, roti di piring habis lenyap tak bersisa dalam waktu yang lumayan singkat. Byungchan mengelap sudut bibirnya dan mengecek aplikasi di gawainya. Makanan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju flat, tinggal dua perempatan lagi dan membuat Byungchan meregangkan tangan dan badannya sebelum bangkit berdiri.

“Mau kemana?”

“Udah deket abangnya, mau nunggu di bawah aja biar cepet. Kasian abangnya kalo nunggu.”

“Laper banget ya?”, tanya Seungsik yang ikut bangkit dari kursi, merapikan sedikit rambut Byungchan yang mencuat di beberapa tempat.

“Iya. Pengen cepet makan sama mandi. Gerah banget.”

Byungchan sudah setengah jalan menuju foyer saat Seungsik memanggil namanya dan menanyakan sesuatu dengan lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

“Kenapa kak?”, Byungchan membalikkan badannya cepat dan menatap apologetik ke arah Seungsik, “ga kedengeran, maaf.”

“Gak. Gak jadi.”

Telinga Seungsik merah luar biasa. Byungchan menjadi semakin penasaran dibuatnya. Mimik wajah Byungchan dibuat selunak mungkin, juga suaranya diubah menjadi nada membujuk. “Jangan gitu dong, beneran ga kedengeran. Kenapa?”

Seungsik terlihat meragu, namun diulanginya pertanyaan yang tak didengar Byungchan dengan sedikit lebih keras, “Aku boleh ngeramasin rambut kamu gak habis makan?”

Wajah Byungchan merah padam sekarang. Ada hening yang canggung sesaat setelah Seungsik menutup mulutnya. Seungsik menangkap angguk samar dari kepala Byungchan sebelum lelaki itu melesat menuju foyer saat gawainya berbunyi, tanda makanan mereka telah tiba.

***

Seungsik masih tak percaya keduanya sekarang berada di bilik pancuran kamar mandinya. Byungchan duduk di depannya, di atas kursi plastik yang Seungsik tak ingat kapan dia membeli barang itu, menyandarkan kepala dengan rambutnya yang dipenuhi busa shampoo ke perut Seungsik. Jari-jari Seungsik masih dengan lihai memijat kulit kepala Byungchan sementara Byungchan mulai mengantuk karenanya. Ditepuknya pundak Byungchan lembut, berusaha agar kekasihnya tidak tertidur.

“Sayang, bangun. Bilas dulu rambutnya trus sabunan sama gosok gigi yuk. Biar bisa tidur siang.”

Byungchan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Seungsik, “bantuin.”

“Iya. Dibantuin.”

Seungsik tak kuasa menolak, tentu saja. Rambut Byungchan dibilas hingga bersih, kemudian setiap senti tubuh Byungchan dibalurkan shower gel, lalu digosoknya lembut. Seungsik membilas tubuh Byungchan dengan teliti, sampai tidak ada lagi busa yang terlihat di atas tubuh Byungchan. Seungsik baru membersihkan diri saat Byungchan menggosok gigi. Semua dilakukannya dengan kilat, takut Byungchan tertidur sambil berdiri akibat dirinya yang terlalu lama mandi. Setibanya di kamar pun, baik rambutnya dan rambut Byungchan juga tak dikeringkan hingga benar-benar kering, karena lelakinya sudah merengek, tak kuat lagi menahan kantuk. Begitu Seungsik mematikan pengering rambut, Byungchan berlari dan melempar badannya ke atas kasur. Jelas tak butuh lama sebelum ia terlelap dan meninggalkan Seungsik yang harus membetulkan posisinya perlahan supaya ia tidak terbangun. Dia dan Seungsik sama sekali tak sempat mengenakan pakaian, jadi Seungsik akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan jubah mandi yang dikenakan Byungchan, takut akan membuat pria itu masuk angin jika terbangun nantinya. Seungsik sendiri ikut melepas jubah mandinya, dan kini menarik tubuh Byungchan mendekat ke arahnya, mendekapnya lembut sebelum membetulkan selimut agar bisa menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya dengan benar. Seungsik mengecup kening Byungchan lama sebelum dijemput mimpi sesudahnya.

Ada dua hal sederhana yang bisa Seungsik syukuri dari agenda malam mingguannya dengan Byungchan kali ini. Yang pertama adalah, tentang mereka berdua yang masih bisa menghabiskan dua porsi besar paket ayam geprek dan nasi setelah menghabiskan enam buah  _ coffee buns _ buatan Seungsik. Yang kedua adalah, tentang ia yang tetap teguh memasang instalasi pemanas air pada pancurannya meski suhu ibukota panasnya bukan main. Dua hal ini, yang menyebabkan Seungsik lega bukan kepalang saat dia dan Byungchan terbangun di sore hari, melanjutkan agenda dengan bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang, bertukar kecupan, pelukan dan usapan menyenangkan saat salah satu dari mereka selesai bercerita soal keseharian mereka. Yang kemudian agenda kelon itu dengan segera digantikan oleh agenda lain yang lebih intim saat bulan diam-diam merayap naik. Agenda dimana hanya ada desah dan lenguh kenikmatan yang menguasai flat milik Seungsik hingga beberapa jam ke depan, membuat Seungsik dan Byungchan harus membersihkan diri kembali menjelang tengah malam dan harus puas mengisi perut dengan granola dan susu sebelum tidur. Tapi toh, keduanya tidak protes. Agenda malam minggu mereka tetap terasa sempurna, sesempurna Byungchan yang meletakkan kepala di atas dada Seungsik hingga pagi menjelang.


End file.
